


Beau and Yasha's Lost Stories of Love

by Accidental_Fanfic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Fanfic/pseuds/Accidental_Fanfic
Summary: Note: Chapters 1 and 2 now out of date AND/OR irrelevant as of C2E126. Still, enjoy!I don't usually write fanfictions, but I felt that the relationship between Beau and Yasha forced an exception. I consider their inevitable romantic (and sexual) relationship instrumental in their character development, while also being inappropriate for the type of storytelling Critical Role presents. This, I hope, is a good enough justification for such a writing project! But why is their romantic relationship instrumental?For Beau, pursuing a romantic relationship allows her to deal with a lot of her childhood trauma. She needs to feel loved, validated, and recognized. She needs to feel wanted. She needs to feel both capable of love, and deserving of it.For Yasha, pursuing a romantic relationship is a crucial point in her path to self-forgiveness. It'll allow her to work on her feelings of guilt and her sense of self-worth. By pursuing a romantic relationship, she is allowing herself to be happy, and so is considering herself worthy of happiness.But why the sex? Well, if you've been in a healthy romantic relationship, you know how healing lovemaking can be.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	1. Confessions and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau invites Yasha to her room. They slowly open themselves to each other as they find the courage to express love and vulnerability. 
> 
> And sex. Of course.

Beau was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her hands. She was still wearing her traveling clothes, having only recently come back from the group’s excursion. Amber globules were slowly drifting across the room’s ceiling. They provided amorphous lighting that sometimes illuminated her face. It was painted in nervousness. On occasion, her eyes darted from her hands to her room’s door. She was expecting someone.

She was trying to figure out the perfect way to greet her guest and to… well, she wasn’t sure. This wasn’t the first time she invited someone to her bed, but at the same time it was. This time was different.

S _hould I be sitting? Laying down on the bed? Waiting for her at the door? What do I say? I should be casual, right? She’s a friend! No! This is more than that! Fuck! Why is this so hard?!_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Beau’s heart leapt out of her chest, and she reflexively muttered a 'fuck!'. She quickly fixed her hair and rubbed her face.

A few seconds later, Beau heard a second, softer knock. A hesitant voice spoke behind the door. “H-hello?”. It seemed Yasha was nervous too.

“Uh… Hey! Uh… Come in!” Beau yelled. She felt a tinge of embarrassment. It felt like everyone in the tower heard her.

The door opened, and Yasha’s huge body filled its frame. She was in her armor, with both her swords attached to her back. Still, her appearance contrasted heavily with her shy demeanor. Her eyes widened as she opened the door and adapted to the room’s dimly lit atmosphere. She could only see Beau, sitting on her bed.

Yasha took a first, nervous step. Her expression was blank except for her ever-widening eyes. She spoke sheepishly, “Oh! Hi. You look—”

Wack! She hit her head on the door frame mid-sentence, too distracted to lower her head. She swung around in surprise. "Ow!"

“Oh. Oh!” Beau exclaimed. She got up and ran to her friend. “Are you okay, Yasha?” She put her hand on Yasha’s head to examine any potential wound, but found only Yasha’s hand, rubbing the bump. They both quickly removed their hands.

“Yeah! Yeah… I’m okay. I think the real victim here is that door frame. Sorry…” She pointed to the door frame that was now slightly bent.

“Hah! No worries, Caleb’s magic will fix it, right? We can fuck this whole place up if we wanted to. Go crazy, you know?”

Yasha chuckled. "I guess we could.” There was a pause in the conversation. This didn’t start like either of them expected. They truly looked into each other’s eyes for the first time. Ever confident Beau was the first to break eye contact. Her eyes lowered to the ground. She laughed nervously and said, “Sorry, this is kind of my first time. I’m not really sure what to do.”

Yasha was still looking at Beau’s face. Her face and tone shifted from embarrassment to confusion. “Your first time? You mean... with a woman?”

“Uh…”

It shifted to surprise. “Your first time… with anyone? But you said—”

“Oh, no! No, I had sex with tons of women! I totally know how to have sex with women! But I’ve never done… this.” She nervously gestured with her hands.

A soft smile formed on Yasha’s face. _This_. The reciprocal nervousness. The anticipation. She hadn’t felt like this in years. “Oh. Right.”

Yasha held Beau’s hands in an attempt to reassure her. Both their hands were trembling.

Beau was still looking at the ground. “I just… I don’t want to mess this up.”

Yasha looked up. She noticed the amber globules were dancing ever so closer to the pair. The four globules were now slowly circling them. Yasha leaned in closer and whispered into Beau’s ear. “Well... From what I remember, it starts with a kiss.”

Beau’s shocked face perked back up, and she met Yasha’s gaze. Her eyes always felt somewhat opaque, but in that moment, Beau could see everything. Tenderness, desire, and… _fear?_

She felt Yasha’s right hand cup her chin to raise it, while her left hand slowly ran up her shoulder, neck, and hair. Beau shuddered at the feeling of Yasha’s fingers dancing on her skin. Yasha pulled Beau’s face towards her own. She paused for an instant, their foreheads and noses touching. Their hot breath warming their lips. The anticipation was intoxicating. Finally, Yasha kissed her. It was a small kiss. A short, tentative kiss.

Beau had never felt anything more intense in her life. She forcefully exhaled a ragged breath, still reeling from the kiss. “Wow. This is new.” She laughed nervously. Her burning face and chest were only cooled down by cold streaks of sweat.

"Yeah... I forgot how good this could be." Yasha's hands lowered to meet hers. Their hands were still trembling.

"This is, uh— Oof, I'm really sweaty. Is it always like this for you?"

Yasha laughed. She found Beau's nervousness particularly endearing. "Not always." _Only once before._

Beau suddenly took a step back.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. Do you want anything? Free room service!" Beau retracted her hands and spinned around. She walked across the room towards the service bell and tugged its rope. She turned around and folded her arms, looking at Yasha awkwardly from across the room.

Yasha chuckled and came closer again. _She’s adorable._

"Sure! What do you think Caleb has in stock?"

"Honestly, probably anything we've come across. If he sees it, he remembers it. Wizards!" She exaggerated the last word, flailing her arms around.

"Hah! Yeah… Caleb is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Yasha gestured to the room around them. "Even two years ago, I wouldn't have thought a place like this could exist."

"Everyone in the Mighty Nein is amazing," Beau added.

"I think so too," Yasha answered. She was looking directly in Beau’s eyes. Beau crossed her arms again, blushing. _Really adorable._

Suddenly, an amber cat came out of the hole in the wall and meowed expectantly.

"Ah! So, uh— D-did you decide on your drink?” Beau stammered.

"I'm thinking we could share a bottle of Lionnet wine. It feels appropriate somehow."

“Wine it is!” Beau looked down at the cat. “Hey, cat! Bring us a few bottles of Lionnet wine, and two glasses.”

Yasha lowered herself to scratch under the cat’s chin and neck. “Please, and thank you.” She added softly. The cat looked at Beau, meowed, rubbed itself on Yasha’s hand, and went back down the hole.

“A few bottles?” Yasha inquired amusingly.

“Hey, when you party, you party hard! Go hard or go home, right?”

“...But I’m already home?”

“Oh! Yeah, no. 'Go hard or go home' is an expression. It’s like, do it right or don’t do it at all, you know?”

“Oh. So it's like saying ‘I’ll throw you under the bridge’ or something.”

“Is that an expression in Xhorhas?”

“Yeah.”

Another pause in the conversation. They were once again looking into each other’s eyes, expecting the other to make the first move. Beau cleared her throat and said, “You know, I just realized that I didn’t clean myself up after today’s excursion. I could really use a warm bath.” She nodded her head towards the brass bath filled with warm water.

“I didn’t clean up either. I was a bit distracted, I guess.” Her voice carried a hint of embarrassment as she gestured towards her combat attire.

“You wanna…” and Beau made finger gun gestures towards Yasha, smiling awkwardly. “I can clean you up if you’d like.”

Yasha felt her heart thump heavily in her chest. She sighed contentedly and said, “I’d love that.” She started taking off her own armor, starting with the laces on her gloves.

“Wait!” Beau exclaimed, uncrossing her arms and coming towards Yasha. “Can I take care of that?”

“Oh!” She exhaled a small, embarrassed laugh. “You want to undress me?”

“I just… I want to take care of you.”

Yasha was too enamored to notice herself smiling a huge smile. She felt loved. “Okay.”

She hesitantly closed the distance and held Yasha’s hands. Beau let out a shy laugh, her blushed cheeks framing her timid smile. Beau continued untying her gloves and removed them. She realized that she didn’t have a place to put them. She looked around the room.

“I guess we can put your clothes and armor on this chair.” She dragged Yasha to the chair and the brass bath. The amber globules were slowly moving with them, circling around them. She lay the gloves on the chair and faced Yasha. She was looking intently at Beau.

“Actually, can you sit down? So I can remove your boots.”

“Oh! Sure.” Yasha took off her swords and put them on the wall, next to the door. She came back and sat in the chair. She watched Beau take one foot at a time, unlacing and removing the boots. It felt weird; having your friend silently remove your clothes should have been awkward. It felt weird because it was so normal. So intimate. Beau finished removing the boots and set them aside next to the chair.

“Alright, up please!” Beau propped Yasha back up with her trembling hands. She looked down and started working on Yasha’s breastplate. She fumbled with her fingers, grasping at the sides of the armor.

“Uh… I’ve never actually worn a breastplate. How do you undo this thing?”

“There are straps and clasps on the sides.” Yasha pointed to different sections of the armor. “You just have to undo them.”

“Oh. Right. Cool.” Beau removed her breastplate and put it on the chair. Yasha was now only wearing leather pants and a cloth tunic. Beau took a nervous breath and said, "Arms up!" Yasha raised her arms above her head. She felt Beau remove the tunic. She folded it and placed it on the chair's armrest. Yasha was now topless, her bare chest moving to the rhythm of her accelerated breathing.

"Actually, it might be easier if you removed your own pants," Beau mentioned, staring.

"Yeah, probably." With a practiced — albeit nervous — move, Yasha undid her belt, removed her pants, and handed them to Beau, who promptly folded them and set them on the chair. Yasha was now fully nude. She stood upright, waiting for her instructions.

Beau wasn't speaking. She was hypnotized. She continued staring at Yasha's massive body, taking in every ounce of her. Her tender eyes. Her expectant lips. Her long white hair coming down to the tip of her breasts. Her broad, defined shoulders. Her strong arms. Her calloused yet delicate hands. _Her hands!_ Her muscular stomach, with a little trail of hair that went down to her mound. Her amazingly toned butt. Her thick thighs and calves. She looked like a marble statue; a perfectly sculpted warrior. _Holy fuck she's hot._

"Wow, your body is incredible!"

Her breathing was still accelerating, but Beau's reaction filled her with relief. Ever since she had met Beau and Jester, she had been self-conscious of her body, that, in her mind, lacked femininity. "Oh. Well, we've seen each other naked before when we bathed. It's nothing you haven't seen before." 

"Well, yeah, but you can't really look at a friend's body, you know? I feel like I'm seeing it for the first time." Beau continued, feeling Yasha’s body with her hands, "No seriously, look at those muscles! You're such a beast!"

"A beast?" Yasha responded, half confused and amused.

"Oh! Uh— but in a good way! Like a hot beast! A sexy beast! Like a horse!" Beau explained, panicking.

"A horse?" Yasha was now laughing.

"No! But like a hot, sexy horse! Because they're muscular but graceful, right?"

"Wow. Beau, I thought you had game, but this is the worst flirting I've ever heard!" Yasha said, laughing heartily.

Beau was beyond embarrassed, but she was laughing too. She stamped her feet and punched Yasha on the shoulder. "Shut up! I'm trying to be… Gah!"

Beau let out an exasperated sigh. "Just get in the bath, you stupid, sexy horse." She spanked Yasha's butt.

"Oh, boy..." Yasha responded. She shook her head, still completely enamored. She climbed into the bath and let herself sink into the warm water. She could feel her muscles relax and her heartbeat slow down. She lay down her head and looked up. The amber globules were now dancing a bit higher, providing a more intimate lighting. “Beau?” She looked down and saw Beau walking across the room, guiding four amber cats to a small table she set next to the bath. The cats were holding three bottles of wine and two glasses.

“Coming! Sorry, room service just arrived! I’ll set up our drinks and I’ll be right with you!” The amber familiars set the wine and glasses on the table, meowed collectively, and walked down their hole.

“Do you want me to pour the wine now?” Beau asked. She was going around the bath, setting a small stool next to it.

“Sure. Go hard or go home, right?"

"You got that right." Beau said with a smirk. She was standing behind Yasha's head, pouring the wine. She handed a glass to Yasha, reaching past her head towards her hand. She sweetly kissed her forehead in the same motion. Beau's eyes widened in a panic as she registered her instinctual movements.

_Ah, fuck! That was too much, right? That was way too— Uh. Nice? Wait. Why the fuck couldn't I do that? I'm going to eat her pussy but kissing her forehead is 'too much'? Holy shit I'm fucked._

Yasha blushed and smiled excitedly, oblivious to Beau's internal monologue. Beau's unexpected affection shook her stomach with tremors of excitement. "Oh. Thank you!"

"Oh! Uh— No problem!" Beau gulped down a glass and poured herself another."I feel like I needed a bit of liquid courage."

"Yeah. This sort of stuff can be a bit stressful. The bath helps though. It's really nice." Yasha took a sip of her wine and submerged herself further in the water.

Beau circled back to her stool and sat on it. She took out soap and a cloth from a small box that lay next to the bath. She tried to close the box, but her trembling hands were preventing her from closing the latch correctly. She dropped it on the ground. "Fuck! Why does it have to be so stressful, though? I thought this shit was supposed to be easy."

Yasha laughed. "Well it's like you said. We don't want to mess up." She took a sip of wine. “Feelings are scary.”

 _Feelings._ That word pierced Beau’s mind. _Feelings. What feelings? Feelings for me? Her too? Oh shit it’s happening. Oh shit. Oh fuck. What do I say? What do I—_

Yasha grabbed Beau's hand. "Beau, I… You all make me happy. Every day. Maybe more than I deserve."

Beau couldn't make eye contact. She squeezed Yasha's hand.

Yasha continued, "So… you're not messing up. It's the opposite. You guys saved me. In more ways than one."

Beau smiled and kissed Yasha's hand. _Oh,_ _Fuck. I love her._

There was a short pause.

"...And I have a beautiful woman serving me wine and bathing me. I can't think of a better way to spend an evening."

Beau laughed. "We really could have opened that resort in Rumblecusp, huh? Wine service, spa care, lodging..."

"We definitely missed our calling." They both laughed. Beau visibly relaxed after that.

"Hey… Thanks. I… you make me happy too.” They looked at each other and smiled. Yasha laid her glass of wine on the table and flirtily said, “Hey. You’ve got a horse to clean before you get to ride it.” And as she said that, she rose from the bath, standing knee-high in the water. The water was dripping from her body, the steam evaporating off her skin. Yasha’s crotch was directly in Beau’s face. Beau stared for a few seconds, salivating. She looked up. Yasha was waiting. You could only hear the falling droplets of water.

Beau used Yasha’s body to prop herself up. She put her hands on Yasha hips, ribs, and shoulders. There her hands lingered, slowly caressing and tracing her shoulders and neck. She could feel Yasha’s breathing and heartbeat through her skin. Beau lifted herself on her toes and brought her face closer. She paused to look into her eyes. She was searching for something. _Feelings_. Beau kissed her, enlacing her arms around her neck in a tender embrace. Yasha reciprocated, hugging Beau around her waist. The kiss was slow and delicate. Yasha's body was hers for the taking, but she could only focus on the softness of her lips and eagerness in her breathing. Beau gave her another, even slower kiss. There was no sense rushing it.

Beau bent down and picked up the soap. She lathered her hands and went to work, sometimes reapplying soap as needed. She started with her neck and slowly massaged it.

"Wow, your neck is tense. Your Ki is all messed up."

Yasha closed her eyes and laughed. "Yeah. I get pretty mad when I fight."

"I'll have to give you regular massages to fix that."

"Do I have to pay?"

"It's free for hot, naked women," Beau joked mischievously. She continued working on her arms, taking extra care to clean her hands and nails. Beau couldn't get enough of those hands. She loved seeing what they could do. Imagining what they could do.

"Can you lift your arms a second?" Yasha lifted her arms and revealed her armpits. Beau only noticed then.

"Oh. You don't shave?"

"Shave? My armpit hair?"

"Yeah. Like me, look." And Beau raised her arms to show her shaved pits.

"No. Was I supposed to shave?"

"No! No. Sorry, I was just surprised. Most Empire and Nicodranian women shave. In the cities at least."

"Oh."

"But it fits you! Really. It looks good on you. You have very nice hair." Beau's eyes darted down to Yasha's mound.

“Okay…”

Next was Yasha's torso. Beau initially cleaned Yasha’s upper torso and clavicles, but quickly focused on her breasts, gently going in a circular motion and carefully cleaning under them. She slowly stopped pretending and instead cupped them, gently teasing Yasha’s nipples with her thumbs.

“Ah…” It tickled Yasha initially, but it quickly transformed into numbness, then pleasure.

“You’ve got really nice tits,” Beau said flirtily, biting her bottom lip.

“Really? I find them a bit too big. I prefer smaller breasts on a woman. Like yours, actually.”

“Well, they’re definitely proportionate. They're perfect.” Yasha rolled her eyes at that, but she couldn't help a smile.

Beau continued caressing, rubbing, and cupping her breasts for a little while. Temporarily satisfied, she cleaned Yasha’s ribs and stomach area.

“Alright, turn around and lift your hair.” Yasha obeyed. She turned around and exposed her backside to Beau. She lifted her hair with both hands and waited. Beau took in the sight. Her raised arms bunching her wet hair. Her slightly arched back, emphasizing every muscle. Her amazing ass, tilted slightly towards her, inviting her.

“Fuck me…” Beau whispered to herself. _Fuuuuuck_.

“What did you say?”

“Huh?! I didn’t say anything!” Beau blurted out. She began rubbing Yasha’s back, occasionally massaging tense points. A small pause. She let her fingers venture south, caressing every curve of her hips and butt. She went lower still, and cleaned Yasha’s legs. After she finished, she rinsed her hands in the bath’s water.

She rose back up, put her mouth behind Yasha’s ear, and whispered, “Keep your arms up.” She then reached around and put her arms around Yasha’s waist, laying her hands on her mound. Her fingers gently twirled around Yasha's pubic hair, feeling out their softness and texture.

Yasha’s heart was thrumming. It was happening sooner than she had expected. “Oh. You’re going to…?” 

“Yeah. Is that alright? Or do you want to do it yourself?”

“No, go ahead…” She started breathing heavily in anticipation. _Finally._

Beau lowered her hands very slowly. She liked to tease. She relished hearing Yasha’s heavier breathing. Her fingers eventually found Yasha’s clitoris, then lips. Yasha gasped, and Beau laughed softly in her ear. She slowly spread them out with her fingers and rubbed them, occasionally dipping her hand back in the water to rinse them. Yasha spread her legs to give Beau better access. Beau continued touching Yasha with one hand, her fingers sometimes lingering, sometimes slipping. Her other hand was busy going up and down Yasha’s body, slowly feeling her thighs, hips, stomach, breasts, underarm, arm, elbow… and then slowly going back down. Yasha felt a warm sensation take her over. “Beau…”

At the sound of her name, Beau quickly removed her hands from Yasha’s body and clapped them together. “Alright, all clean! My turn now!” She said, taking a sip of her wine, smiling a triumphant smile.

Yasha dropped her hair and turned around, incredulous. “What?! you’re such a tease!”

“What? I was just cleaning you!” She said with a wink, feigning ignorance.

“You’ll pay for that,” Yasha responded. Her voice was threatening, but she was smiling.

“I would hope so.” Beau’s answer was surprisingly sultry.

Yasha was slightly annoyed. Still, she liked it. Being teased. Being denied. She knew it was Beau’s way to— 

Yasha downed her wine and sank back in the bath for a quick rinse. She got out and dried herself with a towel. Meanwhile, Beau was topping off the wine glasses, facing away. “Wow. We’re already through half a bottle. I guess it was a good idea to get three of them.”

"Beau."

Beau turned around. She nearly bumped into Yasha with her wine glasses. “Oh! Careful! Almost spilled the wine.”

“Put the wine on the table.” Beau obeyed, excited to see where this was going. Yasha’s naked body towered over Beau. Her face loomed over with a serious look.

“Take off your clothes,” Yasha commanded.

Beau was incredibly turned on. _Fuck yes. Take control. Show me…_ Beau began slowly stripping, staring into Yasha’s eyes with a smile. _Show me that you want me._

She took off her gloves, then her hair pin. She ran her hands through her hair and shook it. She unlaced her top and took it off, revealing her slender but muscular figure. She ran her hands from her breasts to the top of her pants, inserted her thumbs in the belt, and pushed down. She let her panties and pants drop to the floor and lifted her legs. Beau was now completely naked, yearning for Yasha’s reaction. _Come on. Touch me. Take me._

Yasha was still not moving, not responding. Her eyes were fixated on Beau’s stomach — on Beau’s scar.

“Yasha?” Something was wrong.

But Yasha couldn’t hear her. Her mind took her to the Chantry of the Dawn, on the day she broke her chains. She was about to kill her only friends.

_"No! Please, Obann!” Yasha was thrashing against the taut chains restraining her. They dug deeply into her skin. It felt like she would rip apart from the strain. “PLEASE! Don't make me do this. Please... Stop..." Yasha begged. She screamed so hard in the infinite void, but she was alone. A prisoner in her own mind. She could see her hands handling the sword. She could feel the weight of it. The stab as it plunged into Beau's stomach. The life leaving her eyes. The blood pooling on the pristine floor._

_"_ _NOOOO! NOOOOOOO! SAVE HER! CADUCEUS! JESTER!" There was no answer except the echoes of her own despair._ _She felt so alone._ _She wanted to die._

_You killed her. Like you killed Zuala. Like you killed them all. Monster. You're a monster. You deserve pain. You deserve this hell. You—_

"Yasha?"

"Yasha, you okay?" Beau was holding Yasha’s face in her hands.

 _Monster._ "What?" Her eyes refocused.

"You okay? You spaced out there."

"Yeah. Sorry." _You don't deserve this._ She touched Beau’s scar. _You don't deserve love._ "Listen, I'm really sorry about... almost killing you."

"Yasha, that wasn't you."

"I know." _Yes it was._ "Still. I just... I can't bear the thought of hurting you."

"You're a good person. I know you wouldn't."

 _Yes I would. Obann didn't let Zuala die. It was me._ Yasha tried her best to smile. "Yeah…"

Beau was not convinced in the slightest. She could still see it in Yasha’s expression. Pain. Guilt. _Fear? What are you afraid of?_

“Yasha…” Beau hated seeing her hurt. She desperately wanted to fix it, but didn't know how. She tried to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. She just hugged her and nestled her head on her shoulder. She squeezed as hard as she could.

“It's okay...” she whispered.

Yasha froze for a few seconds, then hugged back with all her strength. _See? She's a good person. She would make a good wife. Not like you. She deserves better than you._

Beau couldn't even breathe, but she just held on, digging her fingers in Yasha's shoulder and ribs. It felt like the embrace lasted forever. Finally, Yasha released her. She laughed emptily. “Sorry, I'm a bit of a burden, huh? I’m ruining the mood.” _You ruin everything._

Beau was surprised and offended at that. "What? No! Don't fucking apologize for how you feel! That's what friends do! We're here for each other. We're all just a bunch of sad fucks that were lucky enough to find each other.”

She was now angry. “How fucking dare you. Thinking that you're a burden. You… We spent months trying to save you. You were worth every second of it. Can’t you see that? Can't you see how much you give back?” _Can’t you see that I love you?_

She pointed to her scar. "I'm proud of that scar. It’s a badge of honor. It shows that I'm not a total piece of shit. That I can actually care about other people.” She paused for a second to compose herself. Yasha wasn’t responding.

“You know that little voice in our heads? That voice that tells us that we’re not good enough, not strong enough, not smart enough? That voice that’s telling you you were responsible for this?” She kept indicating her scar.

“...”

“That voice is a fucking idiot. Don’t listen to it. Listen to your friends. Friends are the ones that love you when you can’t love yourself. They’re the ones that really know, because they’re the ones that chose you because you’re you.” That made Yasha face twitch, and her furrowed brows relaxed slightly.

"Yasha… do you understand?" She put her hands on Yasha's hips and shuffled forward slightly. _Do you understand what I'm trying to say?_

"Yeah. I think so." She sighed. "That voice is a fucking idiot isn't it?"

"If that voice was a person, it would be Marius."

Yasha busted out a genuine laugh. Beau laughed too, happy to see Yasha coming back from the dark recesses of her mind. She brushed Yasha’s hair off her face and put her hands on her cheeks. She stared in Yasha’s eyes, trying to peer into her mind. "You okay?"

"Yeah…” She took a deep breath. “Yeah. Thanks, Beau." Yasha put her hands on her shoulders. She needed to feel the warmth of her skin. She needed to know this was real. _I deserve love._

Beau was convinced this time. "Good." She brought her face closer to Yasha's. They were inches apart. She spoke slowly, "Now, clean me so that I can fuck your brains out.”

Yasha felt a surge of electricity go through her body. “Okay.” Yasha chuckled.

“I’m going to ride that sexy horse all night long,” Beau said, mimicking a horse rider's movement. Yasha laughed harder and pushed Beau back. She was still bouncing around, mimicking the sound of a cantering horse, wiggling her head back and forth. Yasha showed a smile of adoration and shook her head. “You're so stupid.”

“Yeah, but I’m your kind of stupid.”

Yasha’s smile grew. “Yeah, you are. Come on.” Yasha caught Beau’s naked body and took her in her arms. She transported her back to the bath, where she delicately lay Beau in the warm, now soapy water.

“Hmm. The water really is nice, isn't it?”

“It is. Comforts like these are rare. It's an amazing gift.”

“Yeah. It’s amazing to come back here to a nice meal, a nice fire, a warm bath… a nice bed.” She raised her eyebrows at Yasha, underlining the implication.

Yasha sat on the stool, preparing the soap. "Yeah… I got used to sleeping in the dome, though. It's comforting, in a way." She hesitated, but continued, emboldened by the wine, "I don't like sleeping alone these days."

Beau raised her long, slender legs out of the water. She crossed them and lay them on the bath's edge. "Who said anything about sleeping alone? I'll cuddle you to sleep every night if you want."

Yasha chuckled and said, "I snore a lot."

"So? It's cute. And I don't mind. I can tune it out pretty well. Monk shit." Beau waved her hand dismissively.

"Okay. Well, I might take you up on it then."

"Cool. No pressure." This was the first time either of them mentioned other nights. It made both of them incredibly happy, but neither said anything. Yasha took a glass of wine and downed it. She filled it again and gave the other to Beau. They clinked their glasses and drank, setting the empty glasses back on the table.

_Okay, Yasha. You got this. You're in control. Not the tribe. Not Obann. Not the Stormlord. Not the voices. You decide._

“Beau?” Her voice changed. It was more intimidating. More commanding.

Beau perked up, recognizing the sudden change. “Yes?”

“Stand up.” Beau uncrossed her legs, put her hands on the bath's edge, and pulled herself up with a bounce. She stood there, caught in Yasha’s intense stare. She was suddenly aware of her own nakedness and hid her crotch with her hands.

Yasha got up, soap in hand. "Hands on your sides. I want to see."

Beau removed her hand, exposing herself to Yasha. Yasha continued to stare, taking in Beau’s body. She looked at her slender figure, her cat-like frame, her neatly trimmed hair. She felt so exotic, so different from the other women Yasha knew in Xhorhas. She would have been considered frail in her tribe, but in her mind, Beau was the strongest woman she knew. _Tell her. Be in control._

“I love how strong you are, Beau.”

“Thanks. I work out a lot.” Beau flexed her arms and stomach.

Yasha continued, “Not just your body, but your mind. You don’t need weapons or magic to fight; your body is your weapon. To be able to do that... You need such strength of mind. I’ve always admired that about you. Your intelligence, your discipline, your determination.”

Beau did not expect that. She didn’t know what to say. Yasha sighed and caressed Beau’s chest and arms with the back of her hands. “You’ve grown into a beautiful person, Beau. Inside and out.”

Beau just stood there. She had never been complimented like that before. She always thought she was too boyish to be beautiful; too feminine to be handsome. And she certainly was never told that she was intelligent, disciplined, or determined — except sarcastically by her peers. Still, she could tell that Yasha was completely genuine.

“It makes me... How did you say it? Want to fuck your brains out?” The intensity in Yasha’s eyes grew.

“Uh… Yeah. Yeah, that is how you say it.” _What are you doing?! Compliment her back, you idiot! Tell her how funny she is! Or how safe she makes you feel! Or how she’s such a good listener!_

Yasha lathered the soap in her hands and started cleaning Beau’s body. They were both silent through the process. This time was much faster. Yasha was tired of foreplay. She wanted to take this to bed. _Although…_

Beau felt slightly uneasy. She knew Yasha would be cleaning her, but she expected sexual touching. She didn’t expect her to simply clean her.

“Turn around.” Beau turned around, hoping for Yasha to do something. But she just clinically cleaned her back, butt, and legs. All that was left was her crotch.

“Are you going to clean me down there?”

“I can, if you want me to.”

 _I want you to jump on me! What the hell does that mean, ‘if you want me to’?!_ “I mean, you’re already there.”

Beau, slightly annoyed, bent down and held the edge of the bath, pointing her ass and pussy directly towards Yasha. She wiggled it and said, “Come and get it.”

Yasha could see everything. She tried to resist, but the sight broke her. “You asked for it.” She firmly gripped Beau’s shoulders and yanked her back up. She grappled her tightly against her body with her left arm while her right hand went directly for Beau’s crotch.

“Spread your legs,” she commanded in her ear.

Beau was ecstatic at the change of pace. She immediately raised her feet and put them on the bath’s edge, balancing herself on Yasha. She spread her legs wide. Yasha was surprised at the maneuver, but went with it. She explored Beau’s pussy, sliding two fingers up and down Beau’s lips. She kept at it for a short while, waiting for Beau’s breathing to change. One of her fingers was slowly testing the opening while her thumb was stimulating her clitoris. Once she felt like Beau was ready, she slowly inserted her finger in Beau while simultaneously kissing and nibbling her neck and ear. Beau moaned loudly at the combination. Yasha pressed harder with both arms, tightening her grip on her. She couldn’t move. Yasha was dominating her. Beau felt like she was going crazy. She could barely keep her feet in place. Her legs were becoming wobbly and numb. “Fuck… Yasha…”

Yasha was keeping a firm and consistent pace with her fingers. She was hitting all of her buttons exactly right. “Ah.... I'm close…”

Yasha smiled, stopped touching Beau, and released her from her grip. Beau almost fell in the bath, but she threw her hands down, barely breaking the fall.

“What the fuck, Yasha?! I was so close!”

“What? I was just cleaning you!” Yasha said with a wink.

Beau realized what just happened. “No way! That was so much worse than what I did to you! That was way too hot!”

Yasha just threw her a towel. “It felt pretty equal to me.”

Beau was dumbfounded. Her crotch still felt so warm. Her face was still flushed. She was still shaking. She caught the towel and started drying herself. “Okay, but you better finish the job. Fuck…”

Yasha brought the rest of the wine on the bedside table, not even looking at Beau. “Just dry yourself and get on the bed. I’ll take care of you.”

Beau quickened the pace, furiously drying every part of her body. She finished, threw the towel across the room and jumped on the bed. She repositioned herself; she lay her head on the pillows, arched her back, and spread her legs wide. She desperately yearned for Yasha's body as she writhed on the mattress. She began touching herself. She couldn’t help it.

Yasha kneeled on the bed. She pushed Beau's hands away and grasped her wrists. She brought them above Beau's head. She brought her face closer, just out of reach of a kiss. “That’s my job. I want to feel you. I want to have my fingers inside you when you orgasm.”

Beau was going insane. “Just… please…”

Yasha flipped Beau on her stomach. She used her left hand to pin Beau’s head on the bed. She was already stretching her arms out, grasping at the sheets.

“Ass up.” Beau raised her hips. She kneaded the bedsheets with her knuckles as she silently begged for Yasha's touch. Yasha kept her pinned, using her other hand to explore Beau’s body. Beau moaned every time Yasha came close to her pussy. Yasha was shaking with desire. Seeing Beau in that position…

“I’ve fantasized about seeing you like this so many times.” She grazed Beau’s pussy with her fingers. Beau moaned louder. “I’ve dreamed about you…” She spanked Beau’s ass. Beau yelped, crossing her feet together. Yasha’s voice was trembling. “And right now, you’re mine.” As she said those words, she finally started touching Beau, firmly. Her dilated opening was soaking wet. Yasha circled her clitoris with her index while she inserted her thumb inside, finding little resistance. Beau couldn’t help herself. She half moaned, half yelled in the pillow, slapping the mattress with her hand. _Holy fuck. Why is this so intense?_

Yasha continued pleasuring Beau, adapting her speed and rhythm based on Beau’s reactions. When she felt Beau was about to orgasm, she softly bit her raised ass.

“Ah! Fuck!” Beau lost control. Her legs went numb and released. Her hips thrust forward, lowering her stomach flat on the bed. She let the orgasm flow through her with a satisfied smile. Yasha flipped Beau around again, laying her on her back. She sat on her hips and lowered herself, kissing her chest and hugging her. Sharing in the warmth. Beau was giggling and tenderly kissing Yasha's neck. Yasha just stayed on top of her, hugging her. Neither of them spoke for a while, and instead enjoyed each others silent presence. They kissed each others shoulders and neck, and sometimes ran their hands across the other's arms and ribs.

She eventually sat back and took Beau’s wrists in her hands. She put them behind Beau's head, restraining her. She wasn’t resisting. She was smiling, still basking in the afterglow. " Fuck, Yasha. I didn’t think you'd be so dominant."

Yasha’s demeanor completely changed. She froze, scared of doing something wrong. "Oh! Is it too much? I’m so sorry, I should have asked!" _I just wanted to feel in control._

"No! I like it. It’s really hot. I’ll tell you if I don’t." Beau raised her leg, affirming her arousal by pressing her thigh on Yasha's pussy.

Yasha slipped back into her dominant mood and tilted her hips forward, denying Beau access. She grinned. “And I didn’t think you'd be so submissive.”

Beau blushed and averted her gaze. "I’m not. Usually. It… I just like feeling wanted."

Yasha lowered her head, framing their faces in a curtain of angelic hair. Yasha's eyes sparkled in the intimate lighting. Beau gasped. Yasha paused with a smile and let out a sly chuckle. She kissed Beau. "Beau, I don't want you. I need you." Another kiss. "I crave you."

Beau exhaled harshly. She was squirming. "Yasha. I…" _Come on Beau, just say it. ‘I love you, Yasha.’ Just say it. Why is it so hard to say?! Fuck!_

Yasha was grinding her crotch on Beau' stomach, still tightly holding her wrists. "Yes?"

Beau’s mouth was open, but she just couldn’t say it. She chose a close approximation. "I really, really need to see you come." She kept squirming her legs, folding and unfolding them, tapping on the mattress with her feet.

Yasha stopped grinding and grinned. "No more teasing?"

"No. No teasing. Just sit on my face. Please. Come on." Beau was still wriggling, pleading with her eyes.

Yasha was surprised at Beau's insistence, but she happily obliged. She raised her hips and shuffled towards Beau's face. She could see Beau repositioning herself, lifting her neck to have better access. She planted her feet and began humping the air with her hips. She was moaning in anticipation. Yasha readjusted Beau’s wrists and arms, pulling her up slightly. She released Beau’s hands while putting her own on the bed frame. She closed her eyes.

Beau jumped on Yasha as soon as she was released, and started frantically grasping, groping, and caressing with her hands. She opened her mouth with another, louder moan and started with a long, slow lick. She was losing control. The warmth. The smell. The taste. The way her hair tickled her nose and her cheeks. She restrained herself as best she could, starting slowly, sensually. She started building up. She was licking, sucking, kissing, sometimes inserting her tongue inside Yasha. She looked up to see her stomach tense and relax, her open mouth breathing heavily, her breasts sway with every pulse. She could see Yasha getting closer. She tapped Yasha’s tense forearm with her palm, indicating that she wanted eye contact. Beau wanted to see them as Yasha came. She looked into Beau’s eyes. “Ah! Beau!”

Yasha’s stomach tensed one last time. She reflexively grasped Beau by her hair, stopped breathing for a second, then began pulsating and shivering. Beau was still humping the air with her hips, mirroring the movements of up and down she was doing with her tongue. She stopped stimulating Yasha and started kissing and biting her thighs. Yasha lowered her hips and rested her butt on Beau’s chest. She exposed her torso, stretching backwards, letting Beau admire the result of her work.

Yasha chuckled. “Wow. I really needed that.” She ran her hand through her hair. “You really know what you’re doing."

Beau laughed too, finally satisfied. “Thank you. You are very inspiring.” She was rubbing Yasha’s thighs as she spoke.

“I’ll need a minute.”

“Sure, but don’t take too long. I’m not done with you yet.” Beau wiped her mouth with the bed sheet.

Yasha looked down. She could see Beau's smaller figure dwarfed by her thick thighs and ass. "Oh! I must be crushing you. I'm sorry!" She started lifting her leg off, but Beau restrained her, keeping her on her chest.

"Yasha. I'll tell you if I don't like it. I'm just enjoying the view." She squeezed her hips.

Yasha smiled, whipped her hair back, and undulated her chest, moving her crotch back and forth. The light of the amber globules was bouncing on her breasts, showing every detail of their curves. "You mean this view?"

Beau bit her bottom lip. She started salivating again, running her hands all over Yasha's body. "Yeah. That view. Ready for round two?"

"Yeah." Yasha raised her hips, moving her crotch towards Beau's face.

Beau unconsciously licked her lips. Her legs were squirming again. "Actually, could you be on your back for this one? I want better access. Please?"

Yasha pouted, tracing Beau's lips with her fingers. "But I like this position." She thought for a second, then said, "Okay, but only if you sit on my face after. It looked fun."

"Tough bargain, but I think it's fair."

"I think so too." Yasha let herself drop on Beau's side, laying herself in the bed. She looked up and remembered the concealed mirror. "Hey! Your mirror! Do you want to try it out?"

Beau somewhat slowed down, trying to formulate what she wanted to say. She surprised herself. _No, not tonight. The mirror is for sex, for when I get laid. This is more than that._ "Uh. No, sorry. Not tonight."

"Oh, okay."

Beau avoided eye contact, embarrassed. "Uh! Nothing weird or anything! I'd rather just concentrate on you. Next time!" _Yeah!_

Yasha smiled and arched her eyebrows. She didn't really understand, but didn't want to push Beau. "No problem."

Beau spread Yasha’s legs and positioned herself between them, sitting so that both their crotches touched. She ran her hands over her upper body and her arms. The previously felt intensity was simmering down, giving place to a serene peace. She didn’t know sex could be like this. She sighed and bent down, hugging Yasha. She just wanted to feel her skin on hers. Yasha hugged back and caressed her back and hips. She sighed as well, breathing in Beau’s scent. The smell of sweat and subtle perfume enveloped her, lulling her into a relaxed state. _Wait._

“Are you wearing perfume?” she asked in a surprised tone.

“Yeah. Did I put too much? I tried not to put too much.” She raised her head and smelled under her pits.

“No. It smells amazing.” She inhaled deeper. “Hmmm. Is that lilacs?”

“Yeah. I know you like flowers, so I bought some perfume in Rexxentrum.”

Yasha felt a tremor in her stomach. She was so happy. “You bought lilac perfume just for tonight? For me?”

Beau was slightly embarrassed again. “I mean, it's no big deal.”

Yasha continued smiling. It was a big deal to her. She hugged Beau again, wrapping her legs around her, holding Beau in a tight embrace. “Oh, Beau…” She hid her face in Beau’s shoulder, trying to hide an overwhelming tide of emotions. She didn’t think she’d ever feel like this again. She released her grip and framed Beau’s head with her hands. She looked into her eyes. She could see it. _Feelings._ They exchanged slow, sensual kisses, focusing all of their attention on the other’s lips and face. They went at it for a while until Yasha stopped, pushing Beau’s face back. Yasha opened her mouth, then paused.

 _Tell her. Be in control. Tell her you love her._ Another voice infiltrated her thoughts. _Everyone you love dies. She’ll be next. You’re a coward. You don’t deserve— NO! I'm in control. I deserve her. I’ll be strong for her._

"Beau… I want more."

Beau misinterpreted, thinking that Yasha wanted to get back into it. "Hey, it was just orgasm number one. Don't worry, I'm just getting started."

"No. I mean more of this. I want more of you. I want other nights. And other days. I want to be with you."

"Beau.” Yasha paused, mustering her courage. The tremors in her stomach overtook her. Her voice trembled slightly. “I love you."

Beau couldn’t process what just happened. "I know, I give great head." She smiled as she repositioned herself, lowering her body to give oral.

"No… Beau…" She whispered desperately. Yasha yanked her back up. Silent tears shone on her cheeks. She was so scared. "I love you."

Beau stopped moving. She felt utter confusion. She was finally seeing Yasha's wet eyes. They were pleading for an answer. Beau's bottom lip started trembling. Tears welled up. _What? 'I love you…' She loves me? Wait. She loves me?! ME?_

Beau's answer just flowed out of her, like water breaching a dam. "I love you too."

"Really?" Yasha smiled a disbelieving smile. The fear in her eyes was overcome with tentative joy. _I deserve love._ Her tears were rolling down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

Beau reciprocated the smile. A cracked voice left her lips. "Yeah."

"Come here." Yasha grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. They melted into each other’s arms, every muscle of their beings relaxing in a moment of bliss. They both felt such relief. Beau raised herself in a sitting position. She was laughing, wiping the stream of tears off her face. She didn’t know she could cry like this. "Holy shit. Ah! Why am I crying?!" She looked down. Yasha was also overwhelmed.

"I really love you, Beau." Yasha said through tears of relief.

Beau cried harder. “Ah! Damn it! Stop making me cry!” She said, laughing. She punched Yasha on the shoulder.

Yasha laughed and brought her in for a loving kiss. She framed Beau's cheeks with her hands. She simply said, "No."


	2. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Yasha deal with the aftermath of their first night spent together.

**A few hours later…**

It was in the middle of the night. The light globules were now a pale gray that imitated the light of a full moon. Beau and Yasha were sleeping peacefully, snuggled together on the bed. Yasha lay on her back with her limbs spread wide. Her right arm framed Beau’s body in a relaxed hug. Beau’s head rested on Yasha’s shoulder, while her right arm and leg were wrapped around Yasha’s torso and hips. 

Yasha had been snoring softly for the last few hours until she muttered a lazily mumbled word. "Beau…"

Beau woke up with a jolt at the sound of her name. Her eyes lit up, looking for danger. Her muscles tensed and her heartbeat raised. It was never a good sign to be woken up in the middle of the night. She was ready to fight. 

She woke up nestled in Yasha's arms. She felt the warmth of Yasha’s body. She remembered where she was and relaxed.

She raised her head and looked at Yasha's face. "Hm? What?"

Yasha didn't respond. Her head occasionally made short, spastic movements. Her breathing was slow and regular. She was dreaming, a timid smile forming on her lips.

"Beau…" she mumbled again. Her smile grew wider.

Beau smiled and lay her head back on Yasha's shoulder. _She's dreaming about me?_ Beau relaxed again and closed her eyes. She listened to Yasha's heartbeat. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. She inhaled deeper, taking in Yasha's scent. She smelled so… womanly. The sweet smell of soap mingled with a faint musky smell emanating from Yasha’s armpit. Beau loved the smell of sweat. Especially Yasha's. 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Yasha giggled. It resonated deeply in her chest, shaking Beau's cuddled up body. It was such a genuine, simple laugh. Beau smiled again and hugged Yasha more tightly. 

"No, you dork. I want pancakes." 

_Pancakes?!_ Beau stifled a laugh. She didn't want to wake Yasha up. This was too adorable.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

"Thank you."

_No problem! I'll have to remember pancakes for tomorrow morning._

"I love you too," she mumbled, squeezing Beau’s body with her right arm. Beau raised her head in surprise. Yasha was still dreaming as a misty smile blanketed her face.

Beau still couldn't believe that Yasha could utter those words so simply. There were no strings attached. No conditions. No lies. Beau stared at her peaceful face. It had stopped fidgeting, but she was still smiling. 

_She really does love me… It wasn't just tonight._ She looked at Yasha's face for a while. _I can't believe this is real._ Beau narrowed her eyes. Yasha’s face looked even paler in the gray light. She looked ethereal, as if her body would vanish at any moment _—_ and her love with it. Beau traced Yasha's jaw, neck, and clavicles with her fingers. _This is real...I’ll wake up to her._ She sighed and went back to sleep, listening to Yasha's heartbeat. 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. 

Thump-thump… 

Thump-thump…

Thump-thump…

_This is real..._

**In The Morning…**

Yasha woke up in Beau's bed, naked. She kept her eyes closed and let her body take inventory of her other senses. She moved her feet and legs to feel the smoothness of the bedsheets. She then stretched her back, raising her arms in the air with a crack. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scents of lilacs and sex. Yasha remembered the night before with a smile. She remembered the talks, the sex, the professing of love. More sex, then the hours of snuggles. All of those moments were her simultaneous favorites. All because of Beau. _Beau!_

Yasha stretched her right arm to Beau's side of the bed and grasped blindly, but found no purchase. She turned her head and finally opened her eyes. Beau wasn't there.

Yasha looked around the room. The globules were now a brighter amber, giving the impression of arcane sunlight. It was early morning. She raised herself in a sitting position, scanning the room for her partner. It was empty. Her pile of clothes was gone too.

Yasha's happiness became tainted with worry. The small doubt that was in the back of her mind last night grew. _She’s just out eating breakfast or something. I just overslept._

Another voice piped in. _No, Yasha. Beau changed her mind. She ran away to spare your feelings. She was right to do it. She deserves to be happy._

Yasha felt anxiety take her. She got up and grabbed her clothes that Beau folded with such care. _You're so naïve. Beau is wonderful, why would she ever be with you? You tricked yourself into believing that she actually loved you. She just wanted to spare your feelings._

She knew the voice didn’t make sense. Beau wouldn’t do that; she’s too honest. She knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But no amount of rational thinking could dissipate the crushing pit in her stomach. 

Yasha hurriedly put on her leather pants and cloth tunic. She picked up her boots, gloves, breastplate and swords. She briskly walked to the door. As she came closer, she began hearing a rhythmic banging coming from Beau's training room.

_THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD. THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD-THUD._

Yasha quickly went through the antechamber and opened the door to the training room, ready to bolt through to avoid an awkward conversation. She stopped in the doorway as her anxiety momentarily froze her movements. Beau was standing in the middle of the room. Her arms were wrapped around a wooden dummy. She had a concentrated look on her face as she breathed heavily. The hair on the back of her head was damp with sweat. She wiped the sweat from her brow and whipped her head around. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyebrows shot up, and she beamed a beautifully genuine smile.

"Yasha! Hey!" Beau jogged towards Yasha and stopped in front of her with a small bounce. She put her hands on her hips, excited to see her lover. She gave an awkward but eager wave of the hand. "Uh _—_ Hi! I'd hug you, but I'm really sweaty."

Beau saw Yasha's confused and worried expression. She looked down and noticed her bundled clothes and weapons in her hands. Beau stopped smiling and lowered her eyebrows. "Is _._ Uh _—_ Is everything okay?"

Yasha slowly stood upright. She was tightly clutching her clothes and weapons on her chest. She only now realized how awkward the grip felt. "...I think so?"

Beau moved her head back in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows. Her open hands were raised to her shoulders. She answered defensively. "What?" 

"Uh. Oh.” Yasha slowly lowered her items on the floor, trying to make sense of her twisted thoughts. “I think…" She paused and thought for a second. Her eyes flicked back and forth. "I think I'm just being stupid." 

Beau was even more confused. Her tone was guarded but worried. She didn't expect this type of greeting. "What are you talking about?"

Yasha sighed. She shook her head and grabbed her hair out of embarrassment. She started blurting out her thoughts, "I'm Sorry! Ah _—_ I guess I saw you weren't in the room and your clothes were gone so I guess I thought you ran away because you didn't want to talk to me or something because of last night and maybe I did something wrong or you thought it was awkward and weird and _—_ "

"Hey. Hey!" Beau relaxed and laughed. She gestured to the training room. "I was working out! I work out every morning, you know that."

"Oh… I guess I forgot." Yasha chuckled slightly, feeling silly.

"Yasha… You're so…" Beau shook her head in disbelief. She laughed again. _You’re so cute._

Yasha mirrored the laugh. She was still embarrassed, hiding her face with her hands and hair. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Beau just gave her a quick hug and held down her hands. She looked in her eyes. "Yasha, no offense, but that makes no fucking sense. Last night was awesome, right? And not just the sex."

"Yeah, it was."

Beau leaned in closer. “We talked about this. We’re a couple now, right?”

Yasha unconsciously tugged on her tunic’s sleeve. She now showed a goofy smile. She couldn’t help but smile around Beau. “Yeah. I know. It’s just hard to wrap my head around it, I guess. It still doesn’t feel...” 

“Real?”

Yasha sighed. “Yeah. Is that weird?”

“Yeah. I mean no! I mean I get it. I’ve never had a real girlfriend before. I mean I did, but you know. She wasn’t like you,” Beau said awkwardly. She crossed and uncrossed her arm, trying to avoid a defensive posture.

“What do you mean?” Yasha tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She took a step closer.

Beau looked away and blushed. She crossed her arms again. “Well, you know…I didn’t actually love her.” She mumbled the last part, trying to hide her shyness. She brushed away sweat that was dripping from her brow.

“Oh. Aw.” She saw Beau’s discomfort at expressing her feelings and changed the subject. “So! I’m sorry, I interrupted your workout! You should finish it." She paused for a second, then said dorkily, "You know. Get strong. Raah! Hrm."

Beau gave a short laugh. “Oh. So. It’s okay? I didn’t want to ditch you or anything, but gotta get those reps in, you know?”

“Yes! Absolutely.” Yasha waved her hand away with a smile. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything." She gestured at Beau and the training room. "I know it’s important for you.” 

“Oh. Alright! Well, I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast then?” Beau jumped up and down as she spoke to maintain her elevated heartbeat. She was getting ready to exercise again.

Yasha partially listened, distracted by Beau’s glistening body. She felt unexpected embers of arousal begin to glow in her chest. “Hm? What?”

Beau continued bouncing in place, shaking her wrists. "Breakfast? I’ll see you at breakfast?”

Yasha looked at the beads of sweat that slowly funneled in between Beau’s breasts. “Actually, is it okay if I stay here and watch?”

Beau chuckled and gave a weird look. “You want to watch me work out?” She cracked her knuckles. “I mean, I don't care, but I’ve got another twenty minutes to go through. I don’t want to bore you.”

Yasha sat down in the ring and crossed her legs, laying her hands in her lap. The growing embers were now smoldering in her stare. “Don’t mind me. I like seeing you work up a sweat.”

Beau caught Yasha’s sultry bedroom eyes. They silently looked at each other as Beau walked backwards to the wooden dummy. She used her hand to caress the dummy on its chest, gauging Yasha’s reaction. Yasha’s lips slowly curved into a smile that matched her now incandescent eyes. 

Beau smirked and reciprocated the look. Without a word, she removed her top and threw it on the door leading to the antechamber. Her pants and panties soon followed. She stood naked except for the training wraps around her forearms and shins. Yasha gave an appreciative nod.

Beau turned sideways, facing the dummy. She positioned herself so that Yasha would see her profile. “This wooden dummy is used to practice Ki targeting and expulsion. This exercise trains energy redirection. Action begets reaction. Push and pull. Pull and push. Use your enemy’s energy against them. Add it to your own. To control the opponent is to create opportunity. Find their vulnerability, then strike.” Beau was hitting the dummy as she recited, maintaining her breathing in between words. She hit the dummy for a few minutes, maintaining the same rhythm.

_THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD. THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD-THUD._

Yasha was mystified. Beau was always beautiful to her, but at that moment, she was smoking hot. She looked at Beau’s concentrated face and admired her focused eyes and furrowed brows. Her tanned lips were opening and closing in between explanations and breaths. They were an emblem of Beau's duality; a representation of her fierce intelligence and martial prowess. Yasha’s leg started shaking. She wanted to kiss those lips so badly.

Beau's arm muscles were bulging with effort as she expertly hit the dummy with deadly accuracy. Her small breasts bounced and shook with every hit, while her tense stomach twisted and turned in response to the shifts in her stance. Her slender hips perfectly framed her trimmed pubic hair. They glistened with sweat, acting as a beacon for Yasha’s eyes. She felt the urge to crawl under Beau and to worship her pussy with her mouth, but she resisted, tightly pressing her shaking leg. Sometimes Beau shifted her hips and showed off her lean and muscled butt. Yasha used to prefer wider hips and fatter butt cheeks before falling for Beau. Now, she yearned for Beau's smaller frame.

Beau started circling around the dummy, maintaining the rhythm with her fists. She continued reciting, “To be static is to be vulnerable. Fighting is adapting to your environment as much as it is adapting to your enemy.” 

_THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD. THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD-THUD._

Yasha looked at her legs gracefully shifting stances. She looked incredibly light on her feet, almost levitating on the beige floor. Beau stopped moving and gave a final flurry of blows, finishing with a double-handed hit on the dummy’s chest. 

_THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD. THUCK-THUCK-THUCK-THUD-THUD-CLACK._

Beau exhaled loudly and rubbed her forearms together. She turned around and smiled at Yasha. Her skin was glowing in the amber globules’ light, almost matching the radiance of her smile. 

Yasha’s heart was pounding. She maintained the pressure on her shaking leg to give some semblance of composure. “Wow.” 

“Not bad, right? We had to do this fucking drill twice a day in the monastery. I heard those lessons a hundred times at least.” She shook her head and sighed. “The instructors were a pain in the ass. It worked though, I’ll give them that.” She flexed her arms and shoulders.

“It’s very impressive. I usually just punch people,” Yasha mused.

Beau laughed. “Yeah, well. That’s really what it boils down to.” She came closer to Yasha and stood two feet in front of her. She wiggled her crotch closer to Yasha’s face. “Sweaty enough?” Beads of sweat were dripping down her muscular stomach, slowly making their way down her hips and legs.

Beau gave off a strong musky scent of sweat and sex. It overwhelmed Yasha’s senses and gave her this primal, animalistic urge. She suddenly got on her knees and took Beau by the hips. She looked into Beau’s eyes and gave a long, slow lick from the top of her pubic hair to the bottom of her ribs. Beau gasped and held Yasha by her head. She raised herself a bit higher and licked Beau’s left breast and nipple. She then licked her lips and faked a pensive look. “You said twenty minutes, right? I only counted five.” She released Beau and sat back down on the ground, detaching Beau’s hands from her head.

Beau was simultaneously aroused and flustered. “Hey! Wait! No! I’m the one teasing you!” She was now distraught. “M-motherfucker! You c-can’t do that and then sit down! How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate now?!”

Yasha laughed, pleased with herself. She took off her tunic in a quick motion, exposing her pale chest. She cupped her own breasts and slightly tweaked her nipples. She gave a sly smile and said, “How about this. Finish your workout and I’ll reward you.”

Beau took a step back and flung her arms in the air. “Wha _—_ Huh?! Fine! Gah!” 

_Fuck! Why is she so fucking hot?! Damnit! She’ll be the one to beg this time! I'm winning this!_

Beau went back to the wooden dummy and lifted it out of the training ring, huffing and puffing in frustration. _Stupid hot fucking girlfriend. Always being so fucking cute and funny and dorky and sexy and shit._ She stomped back to the middle of the room and positioned herself in front of the training bag that hung from a metal chain on the ceiling. She positioned herself so that she would face away from Yasha, showing off her back, ass, and legs. She took a deep breath and stood still for a second to regulate her breathing. She inhaled and kicked in timing with her breathing. She exhaled loudly with every kick, making a sound half between a yell and a moan. She kicked at varying heights for a while, then switched to the other leg. She was now facing Yasha, exposing the front of her body. She mostly looked at the bag and concentrated on her form, but she occasionally glanced at Yasha to monitor her reaction. Beau saw her squirming and smiled mischievously. Her exhalations mostly sounded like moans now.

Yasha rocked herself back and forth while looking at Beau’s performance. Every moan echoed in the room and reverberated in Yasha’s ears. She could see Beau’s concentration and frustration culminating in powerful kicks that smashed into the training bag. Sand trickled out the bottom of the bag. Beau was destroying it.

 _Oh, God. That’s so hot_.

Yasha could feel her leather pants sticking to her; her crotch was soaking wet. She just wanted to slam Beau on the wall to hear those moans on the nape of her neck.

Beau stopped after a few minutes and shook her legs, hitting them with her knuckles to release tension buildup. She was now drenched in sweat. She gestured to her body, panting. “How about this?”

Yasha tried to speak casually, but couldn’t. She cleared her throat and said, “Yeah. Getting better.”

Beau smiled. She found solace in Yasha's struggle for composure. She tested her own pussy with her fingers and brought them back up in the air, shining the amber globules' light on her wetness. “Fuck. You're making me so wet, Yasha. Are you sure you want to wait another ten minutes?”

Yasha’s eyes grew wider. Her leg shook again. She clenched her fists. She tried to speak convincingly, but her voice came out with a squeak. “I can wait.”

Beau came closer and brought her face near Yasha’s. She maintained eye contact as she licked the fingers she used to test her wetness. She smiled, her eyes brimming with desire. She licked her lips and exhaled hot air on Yasha’s mouth. “You taste better.”

Yasha continued staring at Beau's lips, wide-eyed. Her clenched fists were an impossible shade of white. Her body was overtaken with tremors. She exhaled a shivering gasp. She felt her pussy muscles clench at the memory of Beau’s tongue exploring her. Her brain was barely functioning enough to repeat herself. “I can wait.”

 _She’s about to break! Almost there!_ Beau bit her bottom lip and brought her face next to Yasha's ear. She laughed ever so softly in her ear and whispered, "I want you so badly, Yasha. I just want you to take me and slam me on the floor." She licked Yasha's earlobe. "I want to feel your tongue everywhere." She sighed on her neck and moaned. “Come on. Fuck me. Make love to me.” _Still nothing?_ “We’ll get pancakes and bacon after.”

Yasha shot up, tackling Beau and slamming her on the ground. Beau gave an “oof!” as the air escaped her lungs. Yasha was on top of her; her shaking arms were barely able to keep her torso raised. Her breasts hung down, and her cold, hardened nipples floated on Beau’s warm skin.

Beau yelled out triumphantly, “Yes! I win! With fucking pancakes and bacon!”

Yasha laughed shakily. “Shut up.” She lowered her head and kissed Beau. They made out heavily and intensely for a while as their accumulated arousal poured out of their bodies. Yasha used her left hand to try to remove her leather pants, but they kept sticking to her body. She raised her torso and tried to undo the knots on her pants to loosen them up, but her shaking hands couldn’t find purchase. “Stupid pants!”

Beau slapped Yasha’s hands away. “Here, let me do it.” She dexterously undid her pants and lowered them to the middle of her hips, partly exposing Yasha’s butt and mound. Beau feverishly slipped one hand in Yasha’s pants and quickly found her pussy. She began fingering her delicately, but Yasha grasped her wrist and pushed her in with a moan, indicating that she wanted it rougher. Beau gasped. She loved that Yasha was as aroused as her. “You’re so fucking hot, Yasha.”

She used her other hand to grab Yasha’s neck and lowered her down for another kiss. She added another finger inside her and increased the pace, stimulating her clitoris with her forefingers. Yasha moaned louder. She was grinding her crotch on Beau’s hand. Beau steadied the pace and grabbed Yasha by her hair. She bit her neck and said, “Come on. Come for me.”

Yasha gasped and slapped both of her hands on the ground to find balance. She stopped grinding her crotch and arched her back as she orgasmed. She released her back and her arms buckled, slamming her chest on Beau’s. Beau removed her hand from Yasha’s crotch and held her in a tight embrace. She lowered Yasha’s pants further to gain access to her ass. She grabbed a cheek and spread it, then spanked it loudly. Yasha moaned and smiled. “This is nice.”

“Fuck yeah it is. Your ass is fucking amazing.” Beau spanked her again. 

Yasha chuckled and raised herself on her elbows. She looked into Beau’s eyes. “No, I mean… I like that this isn’t one-sided, you know? You’re so attractive to me, Beau. I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m happy that you feel that way too.”

“Of course I do.” Beau kissed her. She pushed Yasha back on her knees and grabbed her hands. She made an embarrassed face. “I’ll tell you something, but don’t laugh, okay?”

“Promise.”

Beau sat up and leaned in closer. She guided Yasha's hand to her crotch, pushing Yasha's fingers inside her. She put her forehead against hers. “You see how wet I am?”

“Yeah…” Yasha slowly moved her fingers in and out, circling Beau’s clitoris with her thumb. She was obsessed with Beau's pleasure.

“Ah _—_ Fuck.” She grabbed Yasha's arm in an attempt to steady herself. “I’ve been like this for weeks now. Ever since Rumblecusp. You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed about you. Not just sex! Sometimes we were just talking, or walking around together, or… flying. I kept fantasizing about moments like today."

Yasha’s heart melted. She stopped pleasuring her lover and placed her hand on her heart. “Really?” 

“Yeah… This is a dream come true.” Beau’s already blushing face was even redder. It was hard for her to speak like this, but it needed to be said. Yasha deserved to feel loved.

Yasha laughed. “That’s so cheesy! That’s worse than my poem!”

Beau pushed Yasha back and yelled out, “Hey! Fuck you! You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” She laughed too as she hid Yasha’s playful stare with her hands.

Yasha grasped Beau's wrists and kissed her hands. “I wasn’t laughing at you! I’m sorry! I’m just _—_ I’m so happy!”

They kept laughing and wrestled. Beau attempted to release her wrists, but Yasha’s grip was iron. She stopped struggling and sighed, putting her forehead back on Yasha’s. “I love you, you big dork. Don’t ever doubt it again.”

Yasha hid her face with her hands and let out a giddy chuckle. “Oh my god. Ah!” She rubbed her face in embarrassment, trying to erase her stupidly goofy smile. She was radiating happiness. She removed her hands to look at Beau’s expression. Beau was still beet red, but she allowed herself a vulnerable, shy smile. Yasha squeezed her lover’s body and spoke softly, “Oh, Beau… I love you too.”

Beau squeezed back and ran her hands on Yasha’s back. “Don’t you mean ‘Oh, Beau, Beau, Beau’?” she mocked adoringly.

“Ah! Don’t remind me! That was so bad! I scratched it off!” Yasha released Beau and pushed her back on the ground.

Beau laughed and poked Yasha’s ribs. "I liked it. Well, the text.” She raised her eyebrows and traced her lips with her fingers. “You have a way with tongues." 

Yasha caught Beau's hand in hers. She paused for a moment, then licked two of her fingers. "Yeah?"

Beau used her other hand to slap Yasha's ass. They began breathing heavily again. "Fuck yeah."

"I'll just need to take those stupid pants off." Yasha threw herself off Beau and lay on her back, kicking off her leather pants. Meanwhile, Beau scooted over, inviting Yasha with a spread of her legs.

Yasha kneeled and positioned herself between Beau's legs. She bent down and kissed Beau slowly, then stopped to lick her lips. Beau laughed and spanked Yasha's butt. Yasha chuckled and kissed her on her cheeks, nose and forehead. She lowered her head and nestled her nose behind Beau's ear, inhaling deeply. "Your sweat smells so good. Is that weird?" 

"Maybe? But I don't care. I fucking love how you smell too. Why would it be weird?"

Yasha laughed again and licked behind her ear. "I don't know. How about wanting to clean you up with my tongue?"

Beau shivered at the idea and grasped Yasha by her hair. "I guess that's weird, but it's also fucking hot. I won't tell if you don't."

"Hm." Yasha paused for a second, then licked Beau's neck and clavicles. "Tastes salty. And flowery?" 

Beau kept her eyes closed, entranced by the sensation of Yasha's tongue tracing her body. "Ah. P-perfume."

"Oh! Right." Yasha lowered herself to the base of Beau's stomach and gave a few long licks. Beau's stomach tensed in response. She was licking her lips, slowly running her hands through Yasha's hair. 

She laughed with a moan. "T-this is weird."

Yasha paused and looked up. "Oh! Do you want me to stop?"

"No! It's a good kind of weird. Fuck…" She grabbed Yasha's head and guided it to her breasts. "...Here."

Yasha dug her fingers in Beau’s ribs and licked her breasts and nipples. She sucked on them with varying intensity, hoping for a reaction. Beau let out a whimpered moan. Encouraged, Yasha stimulated her nipples with her teeth and her tongue, flicking and nibbling at them. Beau played with Yasha's hair and allowed herself to receive Yasha’s love.

"L-legs…" Beau guided Yasha's head down. Yasha submitted, entirely devoted to her lover's pleasure. She repositioned herself by placing her hands on Beau's hips. Her face was now between her legs. Yasha looked up. Her eyes traveled up and down Beau’s curves all the way to her face. Beau was looking back with loving eyes.

"Beau."

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful."

Beau gently slapped Yasha's head and let out an embarrassed laugh. "J-just eat me out." She lay her head back on the floor and combed Yasha’s hair with her fingers. 

Yasha lifted her head and scooted back. She positioned herself on her knees. Her arched back emphasized her muscled back and wide hips. “In a second.” She began licking Beau’s legs, starting from her knees and converging to her crotch. She peppered in a few bites and kisses. Her hands and fingers were tightly pressing in Beau’s hips. She got closer and closer to her pussy, sensually licking around it’s edges. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then placed a delicate kiss on Beau’s clitoris. Beau dug her fingers in the nape of Yasha’s neck with a moan. “Oh. S-shit. I’m already close...”

Yasha laughed and kissed her clitoris again. “Really? I didn’t even start yet.”

Beau gently pushed Yasha’s head further in, pressing her nose and mouth on her pussy. “F-fuck… Come on!”

Yasha saw Beau’s insistence and immediately lowered herself flat on her stomach. She felt this deep-seated urge to dive in. She gave a first passionate lick, starting softly on the bottom and adding pressure as she reached her clitoris. She kept her tongue there and circled it a few times. She could hear Beau’s breathing get heavier. “Mouth only? Or do you want fingers too?”

“F-fingers… I want you inside…”

Yasha repositioned herself and brought her hand nearer. She gave a few licks and kisses until she felt Beau was ready, then inserted two fingers inside her. She kept stimulating her clitoris with her tongue while making a come-hither movement with her fingers. She started slowly and picked up the pace, matching the undulations Beau was making with her chest. She slowly added more pressure with her tongue. Both Beau and Yasha were moaning in anticipation of her orgasm.

Less than a minute passed when Beau called out her name. “Yasha!” She inhaled and lifted her shoulders, curving her body towards hers. She felt a wave of warmth explode from her crotch and travel up her stomach, chest, and head. Her body loosened as the wave crashed through her, laying her back on the floor. She giggled and grabbed Yasha by her armpits, pulling her in for a hug. They hugged for while and exchanged tender kisses between their soft laughs.

Beau continued giggling, out of breath. “Phew. That was a big one."

Yasha chuckled and commented with a smile, “I love how giggly you are after you orgasm. I didn’t expect that from you.”

She tried catching her breath and kissed Yasha, once again tracing her lips with her fingers. _It’s not the orgasm. It’s you._ “Well. You definitely know how to make a girl happy. Holy shit. Alright. Okay. Pancakes and bacon?”

Yasha’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I’m so hungry!” 

She stood up and began putting her clothes back on, donning her combat attire for the day. Beau lay on the ground for a while. She took in Yasha’s genuine excitement as she was zooming across the room. _She’s amazing. She’s so fucking amazing._

Beau eventually got up and picked up her clothes. She walked back to her room to clean up and to ready herself for the day. She quickly rinsed herself with a cloth, then applied more lilac perfume on her wrists, behind her ears, on her chest, and on her mound. She couldn’t wait for Yasha to discover it again. Beau came back to her training room and found Yasha waiting for her. She stood in the middle of the room with crossed arms. Her massive swords and breastplate gleamed in the light. Yasha's impassive face softened at the sight of her. “Hey! Ready to go?”

“Yup! Let’s do it.” Beau met her in the middle of the room and gave her a quick kiss. They headed for the door, holding hands.

Yasha thought for a second and narrowed her eyes at Beau. “How’d you know I wanted pancakes?”

“I mean, who doesn’t want pancakes? And bacon!”

“That’s true.”

They both paused in front of the door, realizing what crossing it’s threshold meant. Yasha took a nervous breath and squeezed Beau's hand. Beau nervously squeezed back. She fought the overwhelming instinct to remove her hand and to put up an emotional facade for the others. 

Yasha nudged her and asked, “Do you think they know? About us?”

“Nah. We were subtle, right? Anyways, we’ll have to tell them.”

“Yeah.” Yasha squeezed Beau’s hand and opened the door.

A piece of paper was laid at their doorstep. Beau picked it up and held it between them. It was a drawing of two marshmallows happily floating in a cup of hot cocoa. One held a bo staff, while the other had white angelic wings.

They looked at each other. Then at the drawing. Then at each other again.

“...Motherfucker.”


	3. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Yasha tend to their wounds after a rough fight.

**A few days later...**

“Ow. Ow! Ow!! Careful! My ribs!”

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, just…” The doorknob to Beau’s room rattled momentarily, then suddenly turned, opening the door with a slam. They both barged in, battered and bloodied. Yasha was propping Beau on her shoulders and supported her as they walked to her bed. She cautiously removed Beau’s arm from her shoulder and deposited her on the bed’s edge.

Beau sat down with a groan, gingerly testing her ribs with her fingers. “Man, they’re so fucking sore. It feels like they’re still broken.” She winced, but gave a small smile. “That was a crazy fight.”

Yasha stood in front of her with crossed arms. She barely listened to her, too distracted by the pain she saw in her eyes. Every one of Beau’s labored breaths hit her with a new pang of guilt. “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe we can ask Caduceus or Jester to look at you again.”

Beau shook her head, still testing other parts of her body. Her face and arms were also covered in bruises. Her stomach showed another deep cut that barely healed through. “Nope. They already did what they could. I’ll just sleep it off.” She looked up and saw the worry in Yasha’s eyes. "I’m fine. Seriously. I’ve had bar fights worse than this."

Yasha kneeled in front of her. She took off her gloves and rubbed her hands together, showing them to Beau. “Well, maybe I can help. I probably can't do much better than them, but…"

She gently felt Beau’s body, checking for wounds. "Does it hurt anywhere else? Or is it only your ribs?” 

“No, I’m fin— Ah! Shit!” Beau exclaimed. She slapped Yasha’s hands away.

“Oh! What?! Where?!” Yasha quickly pulled her hands back and held them in the air, terrified of hurting Beau. The guilt gnawed at her. _You did this._

“Your hands are freezing!”

Yasha gave a mixed look of worry and relief. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them in an attempt to heat them up. She tested her fingers on Beau’s skin again, caressing Beau's forearm. “Is that better?” 

Her hands were still cold, but Beau didn’t want to push Yasha away in her attempt to help. She forced a small, reassuring smile. “Yeah."

“Can you lift your top a bit? So I can access your ribs?” 

“Sure.” Beau lifted the right side of her armor, revealing more of her stomach and rib area. She winced in pain, inhaling sharply.

Yasha tenderly put her fingers, then her palms over Beau’s ribs. She pressed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. She focused her lifeforce into Beau’s body. Beau felt a warm sensation hit her skin and spread deeper into her torso and limbs, numbing the pain. 

Beau looked at Yasha’s face, fascinated. Not even an hour ago, she was butchering enemies on the battlefield with an expression of murderous rage. Now, Yasha showed only tenderness and care as her glowing hands magically drove the pain away.

Yasha opened her eyes. She met Beau’s fascinated gaze. She blushed and asked, "Did that help at all?"

Beau moved her arms and torso. She felt somewhat stiff and sore, but she didn’t feel a sharp pain with every breath anymore. "Ah. Yeah.” She let out a sigh of relief. “I can actually breathe normally now. Thanks, Yasha."

Yasha scoffed and looked down. She removed her hands from Beau’s body. “I don’t think I deserve thanks.” The guilt was now apparent on her face. She spoke reluctantly. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt, Beau. I—"

Beau pushed on Yasha’s shoulder, annoyed. “Stop doing that!”

Yasha’s eyes flicked up and down. “Doing what?”

“Apologizing like you've done something wrong! This isn't your fault!”

“I should have been beside you.”

Beau let out a frustrated grunt. “You were! We were all in this together! Every fucking bruise isn't your responsibility! It's a group thing! We're a group! We share shit like decisions and blame. It's not your fucking fault!”

Yasha lowered her chin further. Beau saw a tear drop from her face and onto her hand. “I’m sorry… I just…”

“What?”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“What is?” Beau's annoyance suddenly turned into fear. _Please don’t say what I think you’re about to say._

“You. Us. Beau, everyone I love ends up dead. I love you so much, and today I— I thought…” Yasha’s slumped body was now shaking. Beau still couldn’t see her expression, but she heard her cry bitter tears.

“Yasha…”

“Beau, if anything were to happen to you... I don’t think I could take it.” Yasha lost control. She sobbed heavily, gripping Beau’s feet and calves with her hands.

Beau looked at her, shocked. She couldn’t believe how much pain Yasha undeservingly inflicted on herself.

“I-I’m sorry…” Yasha rubbed her eyes and cheeks. She let out a derisive laugh. “I’m such a fucking mess. I'm being ridiculous.” She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself, but she kept crying heavy tears. _I hate this. Why am I so fucking weak?_ “I’m sorry…”

Beau lowered herself and sat on the floor next to Yasha. She grabbed her cheeks and lifted her head up, framing her face with her hands. Yasha lifted her head but avoided eye contact, afraid of showing weakness. Beau was crying empathically, her trembling voice heavy with sadness and anger. “Stop. Fucking. Apologizing. Stop making yourself feel like a piece of shit. No one is blaming you. No one!” Beau squeezed her jaw with her hands, emphasizing her speech. “Everyone thinks you’re wonderful. You’re an amazing fighter and an even better friend. Your god gave you angel wings. Angel fucking wings! What more proof do you need? Stop being so fucking hard on yourself.”

Yasha kept crying. She was cradling herself tightly; her fingers clutched the edges of her breastplate. It looked like she was trying to speak, but her hyperventilated breathing prevented her from forming cohesive sentences.

"Yasha…" Beau caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. She didn't know what to do. She felt powerless.

Yasha took another deep breath, squeezing Beau's thighs with her hands. "C-can you kiss me? Please?" She met Beau's gaze as she spoke between sobs. What Beau saw broke her heart. Her terrified eyes were burning with love. In that moment, Beau truly understood. Yasha was terrified of loving again. Of losing again. 

The realization devastated Beau. She let out a gasp. Her bottom lip quivered as she brushed Yasha's hair off her face and tenderly kissed her on her forehead. She lowered her head and put her forehead on Yasha's. They closed their eyes and cried together, allowing themselves a moment of vulnerability. 

Beau kissed her slowly, silently speaking a thousand words. _It's going to be okay. I love you. You're not broken. You're not weak. You’re just hurt. It's okay..._ She then gave another, even longer kiss. _I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I want to be with you. Don't be afraid…_

Yasha kissed back, restraining herself at first, but then she grabbed Beau's arms and built up the kiss. It caught Beau by surprise. It felt almost desperate, as if it were their final embrace. Beau matched her intensity, holding her lower back tightly. They were now making out, their tears still trickling down their cheeks. They slowed down, and gave each other a few soft, messy kisses. Finally, Yasha held her head back and looked down, putting her forehead on Beau’s. She sniffed and gave out a small chuckle. “Why do we always end up crying when we’re alone together?” She laughed again and uselessly wiped away her tears.

Beau laughed too. She held her hands and squeezed her fingers. “I don’t know! I guess I feel safe with you so it just fucking...” Beau mimicked a volcano erupting with her hands. She wiped her wet cheeks on her shoulders. “Fucking emotions, man!”

Yasha wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand. "I swear this isn't your fault! Me being like this.” She gestured to herself. “I love being with you. I just… I don’t have as much control as I thought.”

Beau shook her head and chuckled. "Yasha, more shitty things happened to you in the last three years than what most people experience in a lifetime. It's actually about fucking time you started crying!" 

Yasha smiled through her tears, but didn't respond.

Beau continued, “I think we’ve both tried to be strong by controlling or suppressing our emotions. I've started to realize that it doesn’t fucking work. Look at us. We’re breaking down as soon as we get the chance.” She gestured to both their faces and laughed.

“Yeah…” Yasha squeezed Beau’s hands and chuckled sadly.

“I mean, look at Jester! She gets it, you know? She laughs when she wants to laugh, she cries when she wants to cry. And she’s so strong!” 

“She’s super strong. We can always depend on her,” Yasha added.

“Right?!” Beau paused, flinging her arms in the air with a laugh. “So what the fuck are we doing?!”

Yasha nodded in agreement. She loved when Beau went on her tirades. “I don’t know… Now I feel dumb.”

"We are being dumb!" Beau looked at Yasha’s pained expression. Suddenly, something clicked. She spoke with a cracked voice, “Alright, you know what? Fuck it. I love you, and you need a massage.” Beau got up and helped Yasha back on her feet.

Yasha semi-consciously allowed herself to be picked up, shocked by the sudden change of pace. “What?”

“Get naked, clean yourself up, and get on the bed. You’re getting a massage. And a drink. You need to relax.”

Yasha looked at Beau, confused. “You were beaten to death less than an hour ago and you want to massage me?”

“Yeah! I do. Fuck it. I'm saying what I need to say. So fuck you, I love you, you're getting a massage." Beau was wiping away the final remnants of her tears as she walked across the room to tug the service rope.

Yasha laughed in disbelief. She tightly held her arms around her torso, feeling conflicting happiness and sadness. She didn't know what to do. Beau looked back and saw that Yasha was frozen in place. She walked to her and shook her shoulders. "Yasha! No bottling! Come on, say what's on your mind."

Yasha sighed, wiping away her tears. Beau was right. She was so tired of being alone with her thoughts. She gave herself a few moments to think, then spoke. "Okay… Well… I love you too, and if you die I'll kill you."

Beau laughed, listening to Yasha as she removed the buckles and clasps on her breastplate. She removed it and lay it on the ground. "Alright, fair deal."

"And stay close to me when we fight. I’m not as fast as you. I hate when you just run in alone."

"Uh? Okay. Well, that might— Okay. Sure." Beau took off Yasha’s tunic and unbuckled her belt.

"And I hate your bruises. I hate that you got hurt." She paused and looked at Beau's bruised face. "But they make you look even more beautiful."

Beau laughed shyly, gently punching Yasha’s shoulder. Yasha shrugged with a smile. "I don't know why, but it's true. And I want hard liquor. Today sucked."

“Fuck yeah! Pity party, let’s go! Let’s get fucked up!” And with that, Beau tugged down on Yasha’s leather pants, dropping them on the ground.

Yasha laughed genuinely. It felt so surreal. A moment ago she was breaking down crying, and now she was standing naked, giggling at her partner’s goofiness. Her cheeks were still sticky with drying tears. Her lips still tasted their saltiness. But Beau’s excited smile and bright eyes brought her back. They always did. 

Beau gave her a tight hug, rocking her back and forth. Yasha hugged back, pressing her cheek on Beau’s head. She closed her eyes and smiled, allowing herself a moment of peace in her lover’s tight embrace.

At that moment, they both felt a brush on their legs. A cat familiar was at their feet, waiting for their instructions. Beau looked down and made eye contact.“Oh. Hi. The best hard liquor you got. Just the bottle is fine. And massage oil.” 

“Beau.” Yasha nodded towards the cat. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Uh? Oh! Please! Thank you!” She yelled out as the cat scurried down its aqueduct. 

They maintained their embrace for a while, taking in each other's presence. All of the sadness, guilt and pain slowly melted away, giving place to quietness of mind. They stayed quiet and listened. They listened to each other's breathing, to the crackling of the lit fireplace, to the steady stream of water coming from the bath's faucet. They listened to the sound of Yasha's hands making slow, comforting circles on Beau's back.

Yasha gave a final squeeze and released her. She held her hands and said, "Beau?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For being patient with me."

Beau rolled her eyes. "It's not me being patient! I just want to spend time with you, you know? Fuck, even crying is fun with you. Well, not fun, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Alright. Enough of that. Let's get fucked up." Yasha walked towards the bath and entered it, submerging herself in steamy water. She began cleaning herself.

Beau fist pumped the air. "Yes!” She ran to her belongings and crouched, looking in her pack for a change of clothes. She chose a loose-fitting sleeveless shirt and panties for herself. She looked back at Yasha and asked, "Do you want a change of clothes?”

Yasha was in the process of soaping up her chiseled shoulders. She raised her right arm to clean her armpit, flexing her arm in the process, revealing its musculature. “Do you have anything my size?”

She didn’t notice Beau biting her bottom lip as she stared at her. “Wha— Uh. Well. Maybe not a shirt, but I have training pants. They’re pretty loose so they should fit. Great to sleep in, too.”

“Sure! Thank you," Yasha said as she raised herself out of the water. Beau watched as she soaped up her body. Beau looked at the way her hands cupped her breasts and thoroughly traveled her ribs and stomach. She could see her fingers following the ridges of her muscles and spread as they reached her hips and legs. She looked as Yasha bent forward to clean her legs, her hair and breasts dangling in the steam. Beau couldn’t decide if she was beautiful or hot. _Both. She’s both. Goddamn._

Yasha rinsed her fingers and started cleaning her pussy. Beau could see hints of pink hues in the middle of her pubic hair. _Hm. Fuck. I can't wait to taste her pus_ —

“Meow.”

Beau jumped, startled. She swung around with her fist, almost hitting the familiar that stood next to her. It held a bottle of hard liquor and massage oil.

“Shit!”, she muttered. “You scared the shit out of me!”

The cat looked at her. Beau could have sworn there was a glimmer of mischief in its eyes.

Beau relaxed and whispered, "Hey, man. Thanks for the stuff.” She paused. “Hey. Could you do me a favor?" The cat meowed, loudly enough for Yasha to hear. "Shush! I don't want her to know." She crouched lower, right next to the cat's face. "Could you and like every available cat in the tower come here when I tug the rope again? I wanna get a cuddle party going after the massage."

The cat meowed and headbutted Beau's nose. Beau smiled and scritched the cat behind its ears. "Thanks. I think she needs a little extra love tonight.” 

The familiar started going away when Beau added, “Oh! And thanks for all the work you guys are doing, by the way. We really appreciate it."

The cat meowed appreciatively and ran back down its hole.

“Beau? I’m done. It’s your turn.” Yasha was already out of the bath, drying herself with a towel. She sat on the bed’s edge and waited.

Beau quickly undressed herself and brought Yasha her change of clothes. She opened up the liquor bottle and took a heavy gulp as she watched Yasha put on the pants. She then handed the bottle to Yasha, who drank a few glugs. She grimaced and shook her head. “Wow. That’s strong.”

“Yeah. So get a head start, but pace yourself, okay? Drunken sex is fun until someone starts puking.”

“Oh.” Yasha looked down, afraid to disappoint. “I’m sorry, but I’m not too sure if I’m in the mood for that tonight.”

Beau spoke dejectedly, “Oh. Okay. No big deal. I shouldn’t have presumed anyway." She brushed Yasha's cheek with her hand. "Okay. I’ll go clean up. You sit there and relax.”

“Okay...”

She went into the bath and started cleaning herself, rinsing off caked blood on her wounds and bruises. Yasha looked at her, occasionally sipping from the bottle. Neither of them spoke for the few minutes that Beau bathed. She dried herself and walked towards Yasha, naked.

Yasha continued staring. Her nakedness revealed even more bruises than she expected. There was a bruise that covered most of her thigh, and another that spread across half her chest. She took another sip.

Beau put on her sleeveless tunic and her panties. She removed her hair pin and shook her hair, letting it tumble on her shoulders. Her raised arms subtly lifted her shirt, revealing a sliver of her muscular stomach. Yasha gave the bottle to Beau. “Wow. That's a very nice look on you. It really… Wow.”

“Hah. Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself.” Beau jiggled the bottle. It definitely felt lighter. She raised it in the light to verify its content. "Yasha! You already drank a fourth of it?!”

“It’s okay, I’m a big girl.” She spread her arms wide, inviting Beau for a hug. Beau laughed and shuffled towards her. Yasha closed her arms and pressed her face in between Beau’s breasts.“Hm. You smell really good. And you’re so soft. How are your muscles so soft?”

Beau took a long drink, pressing Yasha’s head on her chest. She teasingly said, “Okay, ‘big girl’. Just get on the bed. On your back.”

Yasha stole the bottle and took another large gulp. She pushed the bottle back in her hands and used her arms to propel herself backwards in the middle of the bed. She smiled tipsily, spreading her arms and legs wide.

Beau put the bottle onto the bedside table along with the massage oil. She then jumped in the bed and kneeled beside Yasha.

“Alright. I’ll teach you a breathing technique. It’ll help you relax for the massage. And in general.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. Very simple. You have to breathe through your stomach. Can you do that?” Beau put her hands on Yasha’s stomach as she spoke. “Try to push my hands back through your breathing.”

Yasha concentrated on Beau’s voice. Her calming tone carried so much care and compassion. It filled Yasha with love. She smiled, then inhaled, pushing her stomach.

Beau’s soothing instructions continued. “Good. Now Hold your breath for five seconds. Exhale for five. Hold for five. Then inhale for five seconds again. That’s all there is to it. Do this for a few minutes, alright? Remember, it has to be through your stomach.”

“Okay.” Yasha maintained the breathing exercise, concentrating on her breathing. She kept her eyes closed, listening to Beau’s rustling as she repositioned herself. Suddenly, she felt a tender kiss on her forehead. Then on her eyes. Then on her cheeks and nose. She laughed and smiled, making a goofy face.

Beau laughed too, and whispered, inches away from Yasha’s lips, “Don’t stop concentrating on your breathing. Just relax.”

Yasha obeyed, inhaling deeply. She felt Beau kiss her jaw and lips. She held her breath as Beau’s nose tickled her neck. She exhaled, and Beau kissed her clavicles and shoulders. She then held her breath again as Beau kissed her breasts. She continued the breathing exercise for a few minutes as Beau showered her upper body with kisses, every one more loving than the last. Every fiber of Yasha’s being melted in an ultimate state of relaxation. She almost fell asleep until Beau mounted her hips and hugged her. Yasha lazily held Beau’s thighs with her hands, barely able to move a muscle. 

She felt Beau’s fingers run through the base of her neck to the roots of her hair. She started giving her a scalp massage, scratching every itch Yasha didn’t know she had. Yasha moaned and said, “You’re the best girlfriend ever, Beau. Seriously.”

Beau dug her fingers in her scalp, simultaneously pulling on her hair for relief. She chuckled and said, “Well. I’m trying.” 

Yasha gently squeezed her hips with her hands. They felt so warm and receptive. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

Beau quietly massaged her, making sure to scratch behind her ears and at the nape of her neck. Yasha let out periodical moans to show her appreciation.

Beau spoke ever so softly, "Turn around. I'll do your back"

"M'kay." Yasha raised her torso and reached out for the liquor. She took a sip and offered the bottle to Beau. Beau drank while looking at Yasha, trying to measure her drunkenness. She noticed that Yasha's eyes were slightly glazed over and that her movements were a bit clumsy. She spoke out, worried, "Maybe I should get you some wat—"

Yasha interrupted her with a messy kiss, smooshing her lips and tongue on Beau's mouth. Beau reciprocated and made out with her until Yasha pushed her back. She grasped Beau's ribs, her unfocused eyes finally meeting Beau's. “You wanted to get fucked up, right? That’s what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, but you have to pace yourself. I don’t want you to feel like shit tomorrow.” Beau put the bottle back on the table and put her arms around Yasha’s neck. She looked into her eyes, measuring her mood. She could still perceive slivers of guilt, but they disappeared as Yasha smiled goofily. Beau smiled too, then kissed her.

Yasha laughed as she kissed her, then said drunkenly, “You’re my favorite person. You’re really great. You’re so nice. You’re so nice!”

“Okay, buddy. Lay on your stomach. Arms on your sides.”

Yasha continued mumbling as she flipped herself over, “So pretty. And smart. Hm. Hrmph.” Her face was now on the mattress, muffling her unintelligible mumbling. 

“Okay. Alright. Now, just relax. Concentrate on my breathing.” Beau oiled her hands and began massaging her neck, shoulders and back, using her knowledge of physiognomy and pressure points to guide her fingers. She spent the next thirty minutes working her knots and unblocking energy pathways, entirely dedicated to Yasha’s wellbeing. She made an overt effort to massage her in an intimate but non-sexual way, respecting Yasha’s wishes. Tonight was about her.

Yasha simply lay there, drowsy from the massage and the liquor. There was something indescribable about the way Beau massaged her. Every press of her finger and palms felt like another kiss, another expression of love. Beau was fairly rough at times, but even that roughness was impregnated with tenderness and care. Yasha dozed off just as Beau was finishing. She was snoring softly. Beau laughed, happy to see Yasha feeling the peace of mind she deserved.

Satisfied with her work, she slowly unmounted Yasha and got out of bed. She tiptoed to the service rope and pulled it, then walked back to bed. She kissed Yasha’s cheek and whispered, “Yasha?”

“Hmpf?”

“Can you sit up on the bed frame? I have a surprise for you.”

She mumbled groggily, “Hrmph? A surprise?” 

“Yeah. It’s, uh— A new relaxing technique! That Jester showed me. Keep your eyes closed!”

“A new secret surprise technique that Jester showed you? How many dicks are involved?” Yasha said, half joking.

Beau laughed, and joked, “Barely a dozen. Just sit up. I’ll join you in a second. No peeking!”

Beau scanned the room, impatiently waiting for the cats to show up. Just as she was about to tug the rope a second time, a first cat appeared. Then another. And another. Soon, she was surrounded by eight cats that twirled around her legs, purring. She whispered excitedly, “Perfect! You guys are so fucking cute! Okay, come next to the bed, and when I say ‘go’, you jump on her and you cuddle the shit out of her.”

Beau walked back to the bed, flanked by her flock of cats. She jumped in the bed and sat next to Yasha. She cuddled up to her and held her hand. “Okay, go!”

“Wha— Oh. Oh!” Yasha exclaimed, surprised. The cats jumped on her, purring, meowing, and headbutting her all over. Some nuzzled her legs and feet while others climbed into her arms, neck and lap. “Oh, hey buddy! Oh, wow! They’re so cute! Ah!” She was overwhelmed with cuteness, trying to scratch and pet every cat simultaneously. Beau looked at Yasha lovingly, taking in her joy. Yasha was giggling, reaching out for every cat to make a cat pile on her lap. She eventually felt Beau’s stare and looked back. Beau was simply smiling at her. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on her shoulder. “Love you, Yasha.”

Yasha felt unbridled joy. If it were possible for her to die of happiness, she would have. She lay her cheek on Beau’s head, cuddling a tabby cat on her shoulder. Another went up to her face and headbutted her nose. It was almost too much. This was her life now; she didn’t feel alone anymore. Amazing friends. A place to call home. Delicious food. A loving partner. Warm baths, cuddles, and massages. Great sex, too.

 _Great sex…_ She looked at Beau's cuddled up, half-naked body. There she was. After years of loneliness, there she was. In a bed with her. Half-naked, horny, and in love. And Yasha turned her down. And she was immediately accepting and understanding of it.

Arousal bubbled up inside Yasha’s head at the thought of it. Beau was never more attractive to her than in that moment. Yasha put her hand between Beau's legs and grabbed her inner thigh. She could feel the warmth of her crotch through her panties. "Are you still in the mood?"

Beau chuckled and said honestly, "I mean, yeah. I just spent the last hour touching you."

"Good." Yasha picked up the cat that was curled up in her neck and spoke to the cat pile. "Alright guys. You're all really cute and this was really great, but you need to go. Now."

The cats jumped out of the bed and ran out the room. Beau propped herself up, surprised. She spoke seductively, "Oh, really?"

"M'yeah." Yasha kissed her, running her hand up her leg and touching her crotch through her panties. They were soaked through. She stopped kissing her and said, "Beau! You're so wet! Why didn't you say anything?"

Beau chuckled again, keeping her eyes closed and grasping Yasha's arm with her hands. She pressed her thighs together, pushing Yasha’s fingers closer to her crotch. "I didn't want to pressure you. You told me you weren't in the mood, so…"

That did it for Yasha. She raised herself on her knees and pulled Beau's legs, laying her on the bed. She bent down and kissed Beau eagerly, running her hand underneath her shirt and grabbing her breasts. Beau immediately reciprocated and ran her hands over Yasha’s shoulders and back. She started humping the air with her hips and moaned in between kisses. Yasha’s heart was pounding with excitement. She lowered her hand to her panties and pushed them to the side with her fingers. She pressed into Beau’s clitoris with a gasp. She desperately wanted to pleasure her. Beau deserved everything. She whispered with a moan, "Can I go down on you?"

Beau let out a shivering laugh. She loved how Yasha asked for permission to pleasure her. It made her unbearably adorable. "Oh, fuck yes."

Yasha, definitely still tipsy, clumsily yanked off Beau's panties and exposed her pussy and butt cheeks. Yasha took a moment to admire her. Beau's legs were spread open, and her partly lifted shirt revealed her muscular stomach. Her arms were raised above her head in an act of submission. Everything about her body language screamed "take me". Yasha grabbed Beau's hips and pulled her butt on the bed's edge. She kneeled at the base of the bed, facing her pussy. Beau was laughing and running her fingers through Yasha’s hair. “Fuck. I didn’t expect this...”

She pushed back on Beau's legs, putting her hands under Beau's knees. Yasha was shaking in anticipation. This was her favorite view. She wanted to savor this moment and to drown Beau in pleasure. She kissed her thighs and butt cheeks, then lowered Beau’s thighs on her shoulders. She used her hands to touch Beau’s stomach and breasts while carefully avoiding bruises. She held Beau’s hands, squeezed hard, and said with a shaking voice, “I love you so much, Beau.” She immediately licked her pussy, not giving her time to respond. Beau moaned and arched her back, squeezing Yasha’s hands. She then shivered and giggled, involuntarily squeezing her thighs on Yasha’s head. Yasha closed her eyes and gave a few kisses, then used the tip of her tongue to trace her labia. She flicked Beau’s clitoris a few times, then kissed it tenderly again. She widened her tongue and licked her slit a few times. She went slowly, going from the bottom to the top, testing different amounts of pressure. She inserted her tongue inside her, and Beau moaned louder, grasping Yasha’s wrist. Yasha smiled and flicked her tongue up and down inside her, then, in the same motion, took it out and pressed upwards, culminating with a firm press on Beau’s clitoris. 

She continued pleasuring Beau for a few minutes, sometimes pausing, sometimes using more or less pressure. She wanted to give her an orgasm, but she wanted to build it up first. She chose a few moves that Beau responded to and alternated between them, applying a consistent pressure with her tongue and lips. Beau’s breathing became even heavier; she was now panting, her slender figure animated by her intensified breathing. Her fingers dug into Yasha’s wrists and forearms, and she began giggling and pulsating. Yasha maintained the same movement with her tongue, sensing that Beau was getting close. _Beau..._

Beau’s breathing became staggered. She arched her back and pressed her thighs on Yasha’s head. Her nails were digging into Yasha’s forearms. She stopped moving for one, two, three seconds, then collapsed in a series of shivers and giggles. Her whole body was shaking. She brought her trembling hands to her face, whispering, “O-oh s-shit… Holy f-fuck.” She laughed in a shivering fit, barely able to control her body. Yasha gently removed Beau’s legs from her shoulders and smiled lovingly. She caressed her thighs and stomach. Beau spoke through heavy pants, “T-thank you. Fuck that f-felt good.”

Yasha laughed. She was almost too embarrassed to answer. “Trust me, I wanted this more than you did. I love being between your legs.” She hesitated again. “You taste really good. And you’re really… receptive.”

Beau exhaled loudly and spread her arms wide. She laughed again and said, “Hey, anytime. I’ll never say no to you eating my pussy. Goddamn, Yasha. Fuck.”

Yasha extended her arm and grabbed the bottle of liquor. She drank a heavy gulp and propped Beau in a sitting position. She handed her the bottle and said. “I’m a bit surprised, honestly. Aren’t you in pain right now? Half of your body is covered in bruises.” She poked Beau’s bruises with her fingers.

Beau let herself be poked, assessing the feeling. “Huh. Not really. You guys patched me up pretty well. And I’m kind of drunk.” Beau took a swig of liquor. “And you, Yasha, are really fucking distracting. I mean, look at those tits!” Beau put the bottle on the table and fondled Yasha’s breasts. She looked in Yasha’s eyes with a devilish smile and sucked on her breast, softly biting her nipple.

Yasha smiled. She caressed Beau’s head. She pressed it in between her breasts and softly smothered her face. “You don’t sound drunk at all.”

Beau kissed Yasha's chest. “Lots of practice. I used to get wasted all the time as a kid. Uh— teenager,” she rectified, seeing the worry in Yasha’s eyes. “Yeah… It fucking sucked. Drinking because your life is shit is… Ugh.” She shook her head in disgust. She looked up at Yasha and smiled. “This is much better.”

Yasha agreed, saying, “Yeah. I like getting drunk with you. I can actually relax.”

Beau removed her head from her breasts and instead focused on her stomach, tracing her muscles with her fingers. “Drinking stresses you out?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m pretty reserved.”

Beau laughed loudly, and said, “Yeah, no shit.”

Yasha grabbed the bottle and took another sip. “Yeah. So, when you get drunk, you lose inhibi— inbihiti— you lose control. I’m always scared of saying something I shouldn’t say. But with you, I don’t know. I’m not scared of that. You make it easy.”

“Easy?”

“Yeah. To be myself.” She gave the bottle to Beau, who took a decent sip. She continued, “Like, see? I’d usually feel really stupid, saying stuff like that. It’s so cheesy.”

Beau ran her free hand over Yasha’s chest and shoulders. “It really is. It’s also really cute. You’re my big, cheesy, cuddly, sexy Yasha.”

Yasha laughed, took the bottle from Beau, and pushed her on the bed. “Wow. I guess you are drunk.”

“Yeah. Just come to bed. Your horny girlfriend wants to touch you.” Beau repositioned herself in the center of the bed. She opened her arms and legs, inviting Yasha with yearning eyes.

Yasha crawled towards Beau and accepted her embrace. They lay on their side, facing each other, their heads lying on the soft pillows. They spent a while smiling and caressing each other's ribs, hips, and thighs. They exchanged small, simple kisses until Beau increased their intensity, making out with Yasha. Yasha giggled, and Beau licked her teeth. “Ew! Don’t lick my teeth!”, Yasha said. Beau laughed too and playfully slapped her butt. They continued making out as their hand movements became bolder, reaching for each other’s breasts and butts.

Yasha took Beau’s hand and guided it under her pants and towards her pussy. She spread her legs open to facilitate access. Beau immediately smiled, enjoying the sensation of Yasha’s pubic hair tickling her palm. She lowered her hand and began rubbing her clitoris in circular motions. Yasha shivered, let go of Beau’s wrist, and spread Beau’s legs open. She started pleasuring Beau, careful not to overstimulate her.

Beau brought her forehead on Yasha's. She kissed her even more intensely, breathing hot air in Yasha’s face. It smelled of hard liquor; usually Yasha would find that repulsive, but in that moment it made her even more excited. She brought her body closer to Beau’s and humped her hand. Beau repositioned herself as well, mirroring Yasha’s movements.

Beau let out an intense whisper, “Just do what I do, okay?” She repositioned her hand to insert two fingers inside her, keeping her thumb on her clitoris. Yasha moaned with the insertion and momentarily grasped Beau’s thigh with her hand. She shivered again. She laughed and whispered, “I don’t get it.”

Beau whispered back, “Hm?”

“It feels so much better when you’re the one touching me. Like, so much better.”

“Same. Love is fucking crazy.”

Yasha smiled and kissed her fiercely. She grabbed Beau by her hair while simultaneously mirroring the movements she was doing on her pussy. They continued pleasuring and kissing each other until Beau began humping her harder. She hid her face in Yasha’s shoulder. “F-fuck, Yasha… Don’t stop…” Yasha hugged her tightly, maintaining the rhythm with her fingers. “Beau…” She was getting close too. Beau gasped and started shivering again, her orgasm tensing every muscle in her body. Her hand tensed for a second too. It pressed firmly into Yasha’s clitoris and g-spot. Yasha moaned loudly. The combination of Beau’s apparent pleasure and the firmness of her touch sent her over the edge.

They hugged each other tightly, reinforcing each other’s orgasms, basking in each other’s love. They eventually lay on their back, panting. Beau laughed loudly again and threw back her arms contentedly. Yasha looked at her curiously and asked, “Why are you laughing?”

“Life is so fucking weird! Two years ago, I was fucking miserable. No friends, no family. No home.”

“Yeah...” _Me too._

“Look at us now! Look at all of this! We're a couple! Like, what?!” Beau gesticulated wildly, indicating everything around them. “You know what? Life is fucking good.”

Yasha held Beau’s hand and squeezed it. “It can be. I just hope it lasts.”

Beau cuddled up to Yasha. “It will. We’ll just have to fight for it. And you’re one hell of a fighter, Yasha.” She touched Yasha’s chest, pressing on her heart. “Right here.”

Yasha scoffed. She kissed Beau on her forehead. “So cheesy.”

Beau chuckled with a content smile, and answered, “Yeah, but it’s true. You’re fucking amazing. I’ll tell you every day until you believe it.”

Yasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly inhaled and exhaled, just like Beau taught her. She framed Beau with her arm, kissed her head, and said, “I love you, Beau.”

Beau nuzzled her face in Yasha’s armpit, tightening her grip on Yasha’s torso. “I love you too.”

They stopped speaking, suddenly exhausted. They listened to each other’s breathing as they fell asleep, silently sharing a singular thought: _I can’t believe how lucky I am._


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha shows how comforting relationships can be.

**Three hours later...**

Beau sat in her bed, her back supported by its frame. She couldn't sleep. She was obsessively going through the last few days, piecing together events and clues. She was writing notes in her notebook in an attempt to organize her thoughts. Her time spent with Yasha took a toll on her usually diligent notetaking. But it was worth it. Beau looked over at Yasha. As long as she'd known her, Yasha had always slept in a tight bundle, conscious of her larger frame taking space in the dome. But now, she was spreading herself across the bed and encroached over Beau's space with her limbs. She slept deeply and snored heavily with her chest on the mattress.

Beau stopped writing and smiled. Being with Yasha made her realize how lonely she had always been. She didn't really understand it then. She didn't understand that you're not supposed to feel that way. Alone against the world. Everyone dismissing you or hating you. She thought it was just normal. That personal relationships were either fake, brittle, or born out of convenience. But being with them — and her — made her realize that she could truly belong. That she could care about someone else and not get denied or hurt. Or manipulated. Or abused.

She stopped smiling. _Come on, Beau. Don't fucking start this shit_. But it was too late. Sad memories invaded her mind, bringing her back to her time spent with her family. She remembered her relationship with her domineering father and her overly passive mother. She remembered how she could never make friends, and the few that she thought she had were just business partners manipulating a young teenager. She remembered her time at the Cobalt Soul, where her mentors and fellow pupils constantly reminded her that she wasn't wanted and that she didn't belong. Again.

She never had anyone. Her whole life. She had been so lonely. So angry.

Beau put her palm on Yasha's back and pressed with her fingers to ground herself. _Not anymore. You're not alone anymore. See? She's right there. It's done. It's over. You have friends now. Why are you still fucking thinking about this shit?_

Yasha snorted and twitched her head, reacting to Beau's touch. She opened her eyes. She saw Beau sitting up with her extended arm reaching for her back. She whispered softly, "Hrmph. Can't sleep?"

"Nah. I'm just thinking. Taking notes." She waved her notebook.

"Thinking about what?" Yasha mumbled as she repositioned herself. She put her right arm behind Beau's butt and her left arm on her thighs. She lay her head in Beau's lap and snuggled closer to her, cradling her hips.

Beau smiled and ran her fingers through Yasha's hair, combing them off her face. "Your dorky butt."

"Hm. Yeah? What about me and my butt?"

"Ah— You know. Stuff."

"Thinking about butt stuff?" Yasha joked, intentionally misinterpreting Beau's words.

Beau laughed and reached over to slap Yasha's ass. "Shut up, you idiot! No!" 

Yasha laughed sleepily. She squeezed Beau's hips tightly. She snuggled her head further in her lap and said, "What, then?"

Beau sighed and nervously tapped on Yasha's back with her fingers. She wanted to speak. She wanted to share everything with her. She knew Yasha would never judge or mock her. But something in the back of her mind forced restraint.

Yasha picked up on her nervousness and said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She chuckled drowsily, "Trust me, I get it."

Beau pressed on her shoulders. _Damn it! Stop being so nice and understanding!_

Beau spoke up, annoyed at herself, "No! I mean, I want to talk. It's just hard sometimes. Ah! This is fucking stupid."

Yasha just hugged her harder and rubbed her cheek on Beau's thighs. She comforted her, saying, "It's not stupid. Talking is hard. Sometimes cuddling is better. Just... I'm here for you, okay?" And with that, she gave a tender kiss on Beau's leg, tightly pressing on Beau's thigh with her fingers.

 _'I'm here for you...' Damn it, Yasha. I hope I deserve you._ Beau lay the notebook on the table and curled herself over Yasha's back, taking in her presence. Every hug mended another break in her heart.

"Thank you..."


	5. Date Night in Nicrodranas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after becoming partners, Beau and Yasha have their first date in the coastal city of Nicodranas.

**A few weeks later...**

It was a beautiful evening in the coastal city of Nicodranas. The dimming sun painted the cloudless sky with tints of yellow and pink as it lowered itself into the seemingly infinite sea. The sea proudly reflected the colors, basking the city in a golden glow. It was as lively as always. Sailors finished their day’s work and celebrated with a drink. Guards patrolled the streets amidst the busy crowds. Merchants peddled their wares or closed up shop for the day. Chimneys and stoves were lit, and the smells of cooked meats and uncorked wine filled the street. Nicodranas was brimming with opportunity.

The Mighty Nein had recently come to the city to unwind after their last adventure, allowing themselves a small vacation. Every member of the Mighty Nein had some personal business to attend to. Jester and Veth were with their respective families. Caleb visited Yussa to discuss recent arcane discoveries. Fjord and Caduceus were at the lighthouse to meditate and to deepen their bond with the Wildmother. Beau and Yasha were the only ones without a definite plan. Except spending time together, of course.

They said their last farewells to the other members of the group as they parted ways. They stood in front of The Lavish Chateau, taking in the city. Yasha rubbed her hands together and said excitedly, "So! What do we do?"

Beau looked around for inspiration, her eyes were bristling with excitement. "I don't know! We could— Oh. Oh! We should go on a date!"

"A date? What's that?"

"It's a thing couples do in the bigger cities. They go around town and do a bunch of different shit for fun. Basically we do whatever we want."

"You're just describing spending time together."

"Well, yeah. But a date is romantic. It's, like, planned. It has rules."

"That sounds weird."

"No, it's supposed to be fun! We go around town, eat fancy food, drink fancy drinks, catch a show, walk on the beach. And then we have sex!"

"Oh. Well, that sounds wonderful." Yasha paused, thinking. "You said there were rules?"

"Well, I guess they're not really rules. It's more like a feeling, I guess?" 

Yasha gave her a skeptical look.

Beau expanded on her idea, "So, like, we need to seduce each other all over again, right? We need to make ourselves look good, and we need to give each other a good time."

"Right." She looked at Beau's genuine excitement and happy smile. She was completely smitten. She asked, "Aren't you already doing that, though? Right now?"

"Wha— Yes? No!" She pushed on Yasha's shoulder, laughing. "I mean you have to put on nice clothes, makeup, perfume, do your hair, clean up... You know. It's like when we went to that party with Jester's mom. Remember?"

"I do." Yasha looked at Beau, surprised. "I didn't think it was the type of thing you liked to do, though."

Beau shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Never been on a real date before. I always thought it was bullshit. Just rich people peacocking. But with you..." She blushed. "I don't know. I feel like it'd be fun."

Yasha laughed shyly and took Beau's hands. They smiled goofily at each other, unapologetically in love. "You're such a romantic, Beau."

Beau removed her hands from Yasha's and groaned, but she kept smiling. She used to hate that word, but it was an amazing compliment coming from her. 

"Right. So, you put on your dress, I'll put on my suit, and we'll go have fun! It'll be fucking awesome! We'll meet in thirty minutes?"

Yasha nodded curtly, nervous at the idea of going on a date with Beau. Still, her energy and excitement were contagious. She couldn't wait to see an even more beautiful version of her lover. 

They went inside The Lavish Chateau and walked to their room. They decided to ready themselves separately, hoping to surprise each other. Beau prepared in their room while Yasha knocked on The Ruby's door to ask for assistance. Jester opened the door and invited her in with a squeal.

Beau spent a while readying herself, meticulously embellishing her appearance. She needed to be her best self. It's what Yasha deserved, after all. Once she felt she was ready, she dabbed lilac perfume on her neck, readjusted her vest, awkwardly practiced a smile in the mirror, and walked out of their room. 

She looked around for Yasha, but the corridor was empty. She sneakily approached The Ruby’s door and listened. She heard Yasha’s muffled voice and then Jester’s giggle. Beau tentatively knocked on the door. She brought her face closer and yelled out, "You ready soon, Yasha?"

Beau heard a clang and springy footsteps. The door opened partway. Jester peeked out, wide-eyed. Her sparkling eyes inspected Beau thoroughly. She giggled and whispered loudly, "Oh my gosh. You're really, really pretty! Yasha's gonna love it!" 

She brought her face closer. Her giddy smile exposed her sharp teeth. She grasped Beau's wrist and her eyes mellowed. She confided quietly, "She really loves you, you know? You should see her face when she talks about you."

Beau was taken aback. She chuckled nervously, "Heh. Thanks. Is. Uh— Is she ready yet?" Beau tried sneaking a glance, but Jester slammed the door shut. "No! No peeking! Come back in twenty minutes!"

Beau stood there for a moment, stunned. _Twenty minutes? What are they doing in there_ ?! _Twenty minutes..._

She tapped her foot, thinking of ways to kill time. _A gift! Fuck yes! I’ll get her a gift! Ugh. “Romantic.”_

She briskly walked down the steps and out of the Lavish Chateau. She spent the next ten minutes roaming the busy streets, investigating shopping carts and windows for the perfect gift. She eventually found it and brought it back eagerly to the Chateau. She could already imagine Yasha's surprised smile. She stepped inside the lobby and zipped through to the performance room. The Ruby wasn’t singing tonight, but there were still a few regular patrons drinking wine and eating decadent meals. Beau crossed the room's threshold and scanned it for her lover. She looked to the staircase. There she saw Yasha walking down slowly. She was looking towards her feet in fear of stepping on her dress. She didn't notice Beau stare at her in awe. 

_Fuck. Yasha..._

Her white hair was half-braided with the left side of her hair neatly tucked on her neck, emphasizing the tattoo on her shoulder and arm. She wore subtle, black makeup that accentuated her shining eyes and seductive lips. Her dress espoused her shapes magnificently, revealing her beauty without being provocative. Her perfectly sculpted arms and thighs peeked through the cloth, contrasting her light skin tone with the somber color of her dress.

Beau stepped quietly through the room and towards the bottom of the stairs. She tried to speak, but she realized she had forgotten to breathe. She opened her mouth with a gasp. Yasha looked up. She spoke with a nervous but excited smile, "Oh. Hey! Oh. Wow."

They both stared, taking each other in. Yasha spoke again, stricken with Beau's beauty. "Wow..."

Beau just stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs. She was clutching a bouquet of flowers in front of her chest. Her grey-blue suit tightly fit her body, enhancing her slender figure. She wore little makeup except for some pale blue eyeshadow and lipstick. Her hair was freshly shorn and pulled back in a tightly knit bun. Weirdly enough, she looked like she often did. She looked like… Beau. Yasha found her strikingly beautiful.

She took the final steps down the staircase and stood a few feet in front of Beau.

Beau answered, "Wow yourself. That's— You— You're so fucking beautiful! Yasha!” She bounced in place as she spoke her name, unable to contain her admiration. They both laughed nervously. They were enchanted by each other’s appearance. They stood still, unsure of how to close the distance.

“Oh. Uh— These. For you! Flowers!” Beau violently extended her arm and presented the bouquet of flowers. She was suddenly so nervous. She felt like a bumbling teenager again.

Yasha didn’t fare much better. Her arms were stuck on her sides. She looked at the bouquet, petrified. She finally remembered to move and accepted the gift. “Oh. Thank you! Pretty! They’re very pretty.”

Beau stammered, “Y-yeah. Like y-your… eyes?”

“...What?”

“What?”

They stared at each other and remembered who they were talking to. They both started snickering, then bellowed out in hearty laughter. Beau spoke between laughs, “Holy fuck! We suck at this!”

Yasha was hiding her eyes with her free hand, waving around the bouquet as she chuckled. “We really do! That was really bad.” She looked at the bouquet again, laughing. “But seriously, they’re very pretty. Thank you.”

Beau wiped tears of laughter off her eyes and said in a squeaky voice, “Yeah. No problem. Oh, man. This’ll be a wreck. I can’t wait.”

“Well, it’s already the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“It’s your first one!”

“Still, it’s technically true.” Yasha gestured to the bouquet. “Do I... Am I supposed to hold them in my hands for the evening? Or eat them? Are they special edible flowers? Like a snack? I don’t get it.” She laughed again, happy to see Beau’s equally embarrassed face.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t think about that. No! Don’t eat them. They're just flowers. Although I guess you can eat them. I don’t think you’re supposed to, though.” They looked at the flowers. “Wait. What do flowers taste like?”

Yasha shrugged and ate a petal. She gave another one to Beau, who copied her. 

“It tastes like flowers,” Yasha said matter-of-factly.

Beau smacked her lips, and answered, “That’s… A completely useless, but also completely accurate description.”

Yasha shrugged again. She gestured for Beau to go up the stairs. “I'll just put them in the room for now. You got the keys, right?”

“Yeah.” She took out the keys from her pocket and went up the stairs. Yasha followed, taking the opportunity to look at Beau’s legs and ass. She could see her muscles shift under the tightly fitted fabric. She took a deep breath, tightly holding the staircase ramp.

They entered the room and Yasha deposited the bouquet on the windowsill. She turned back to face Beau, whose eyes lingered on Yasha’s hips. Yasha immediately took notice and said teasingly, “Were you looking at my ass?”

Beau smirked, eyeing Yasha’s body. “I’m always looking at your ass. But that dress fits you very well.” She looked at Yasha’s cleavage. Her hands twitched. “Very well…”

Yasha was focused on Beau’s lips. Her blue lipstick kept drawing her attention. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you for the last hour. Thinking about spending the night with you got me really excited,” Yasha confessed, sensing that Beau felt equally aroused.

“Me too…” Beau looked at Yasha’s muscled arms. The dress only made them more obvious, more pronounced. In a way, they made her even more feminine; Yasha radiated sapphic beauty.

Beau gripped Yasha’s forearms. She felt their strength with her fingers. “Hm. Before we go, could you…?”

Yasha’s interest was piqued. She hoped for escalation. “Yes?”

Beau released her and walked across the room, picking up The Magician’s Judge. She handed Yasha her sword.

“Why are you giving me my sword?” Yasha said confusedly.

“I just— I want to see you use it. With your dress on.”

“What?” Yasha laughed shyly. “Why?”

“Come on! It’d be so fucking hot!” Beau’s eyes were scintillating with excitement. She was already pushing the furniture into the corners of the room, not even waiting for Yasha’s response.

Yasha positioned herself in the middle of the room and firmly gripped her sword with both hands. “Just forms or something?”

“Yeah! Whatever drill you usually do to warm up or practice.” Beau sat down on the bed and crossed her legs with a smile.

Yasha chose a few basic exercises and cycled through them, effortlessly swinging her sword. The blade sang as it moved through the air, creating a melodic pattern to which Yasha danced with the shifts in her stance. Every movement was a combination of agility and raw power. Yasha’s brows furrowed as her muscles strained. She practiced parries and ripostes for a while, and then stopped in front of Beau. She was panting slightly, her stomach bulging through her dress with each breath. She stabbed the floor with her sword and rested her forearm on its pommel. “Was that good?”

Beau leapt out of bed and held Yasha’s hips. “Are you kidding me? That was so fucking hot! I could sell tickets to that shit.”

Yasha propped her sword on a table. She held her arms up and stretched them casually, flexing her muscles and exposing her pits. She knew Beau liked that view. “I’d only ever do that for you. I’m not too sure how it excites you, though.”

Beau slipped her hands inside Yasha’s dress. She felt Yasha’s thighs and as she kissed her chest. She spoke sultrily, “Oh. That’s right. You don’t wear panties. That's very useful.”

Yasha laughed. She lifted her dress to show her naked crotch. She then shifted her hips towards Beau, pressing her mound on Beau’s stomach. “Never do. I like the freedom.”

Beau exhaled sharply at the sight. “Put that away! Fuck! The date didn’t even start and I’m already fucking horny!”

“Wow, that swordplay really got you going, huh? Is it a rule that we can only have sex at the end of date night?” Yasha teased Beau, pressing on her breasts to emphasize their shape. She lowered her top and freed her breasts, then pushed them on Beau’s chest.

“Ah! Yes! No! I don’t know! Stop turning me on!” Beau laughed, shoving Yasha’s breast back into the dress.

Yasha let herself fall on the bed. She raised her dress, revealing her pussy. “Why? What if I told you that I wanted you now?” Yasha exposed her breasts again, then used her fingers to pleasure herself. “I told you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About tonight.” She moaned as she touched herself, beckoning Beau with her eyes. “Please, Beau? I need you.”

Beau couldn't resist the sight. Or the words. She kneeled in front of her, lifting up her dress further to expose her hips and stomach. She ran her fingers on her hip bones and ribs and said, "Hm. I'll help you out. But I want to see you touch yourself first. I want to see how you do it."

She lifted herself back up and sat next to Yasha to get a holistic view.

"Okay…" Yasha closed her eyes and began touching herself more vigorously, making circular motions on her clitoris. She pressed on her own breast and pinched her nipple.

Beau lay down next to her. She loved seeing Yasha pleasure herself. She loved that Yasha trusted her enough to show her desire. She looked at Yasha’s technique, drinking in her subtle moans and timid smile. She whispered in Yasha’s ear, "What do you fantasize about? When you touch yourself?"

"You..." Yasha moaned truthfully. Beau smiled at the thought. _Me? Really?_

"And what do I do? In those fantasies?" Beau’s face was inches away from Yasha’s. She tenderly caressed her neck and shoulder, running her fingers behind Yasha’s ear and under her jaw.

"Ah— You kiss me."

"Hm." Beau tilted Yasha's head towards hers and gave her a loving series of kisses. Yasha moaned and accelerated the pace with her fingers. Beau could feel Yasha's elbow movements on her torso as she masturbated.

Beau released Yasha's lips and whispered, "Anything else?"

Yasha chuckled and repositioned herself closer to Beau, pressing her head in Beau's arm. She opened her eyes and met Beau’s loving stare. "You tell me you love me."

Beau framed Yasha's cheek. She spoke without hesitation, "I love you."

Yasha gasped with a smile. Her chest pulsated in pleasure as her hands moved more vigorously. "...and then you use your tongue."

Beau licked Yasha's nose. "Here?" 

Yasha laughed and shook her head. "You know where…"

Beau gave her a final, forceful kiss and lowered herself on the floor, in front of Yasha's pussy. She wiped the lipstick off her lips, then pushed Yasha’s hands away. She began pleasuring her with her tongue and lips. Yasha gripped the bed and spread her legs further. “Ah— Beau…”

Beau pulled Yasha’s hips towards her, pressing her butt on her chest. She licked Yasha’s clitoris, mimicking the movements she was doing with her fingers. She started firmly, sensing that Yasha was already close. And she was. After a minute, Yasha arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Her foot slammed on the ground as she orgasmed, shaking the room. She joked, "Wow... Dates are f-fun."

Beau laughed as she reapplied her lipstick. "Yeah, but it didn't even start yet! Come on! Let's go grab a bite!" She grabbed Yasha's hand and lifted her torso, quickly fitting her dress back on her breasts.

Yasha gave a disappointed look. "What about you? I could take care of you before we go."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll take care of me plenty tonight."

Yasha got up. She felt dirty and selfish for imposing her desire on Beau. She looked at her, worried. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't want to force you or anything."

Beau looked at her incredulously. "Did you seriously just ask me that?" She unbuttoned her pants and lowered her panties to present her crotch. She grabbed Yasha’s hand and shoved it in her pants. “Touch me.”

Yasha obliged. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. Beau's pussy was fully dilated and wet. Yasha's finger slipped in easily. "Oh."

Beau removed Yasha's hand and buttoned her pants. "Yeah. Yasha, we've talked about this. I'll tell you if I don't like it, or if I don't want to do something."

"But you never say no."

"Yeah, because you've never given me a reason to."

Yasha looked at Beau's crotch with furrowed brows. She pressed her wet fingers together. "But... Why don't you want to do stuff if you're excited? I don't get it."

Beau laughed and grabbed Yasha's hands. _She’s so fucking cute!_

"I do want to do stuff. There’s nothing I’d like to do more than sit on your face and have you eat my pussy until I cum again. And again. And again." Her eyes flared as she spoke. She twirled Yasha’s fingers in hers. 

Yasha tried pulling Beau towards the bed. "Ah! I want that too! Let's do it!"

Beau resisted and stood her ground, planting her feet in the middle of the room. She dug her fingers in Yasha's palm and lifted her hands. She then sucked on her wet fingers. "No. We'll wait. We'll look at each other all night. I'll look at your legs and your tits and your face. I'll look at your smiles and I'll laugh at your jokes, thinking about how much I want to fuck you. You'll do the same. And then we come back here and we go fucking crazy."

Yasha squeezed her thighs together, focusing on the sensation of Beau’s tongue on her fingers. “All night? How long is a date, usually?”

“A few hours. We’d be back here around midnight, probably.”

“What?! That’s in five hours! You want to tease me for five hours?!”

“Not teasing. Seducing. That’s what a date is! And you'll be doing it to me, too! You're already doing it to me!” Beau said, laughing.

Yasha exhaled deeply. _Five hours!_ “Okay, well let’s get started, then! Jester’s mom suggested an eatery we could go to. She told me where it is. I’ll lead the way.”

"Oh? What is it called?”

“The Frothy Clam.”

“That’s… A bit on the nose.”

“I guess they weren’t really inspired when they thought of the name.”

“Yeah, but still… Alright, whatever. Let’s go!”

And off they went, out of their room and out of The Lavish Chateau. They paused in front of the building, taking a moment to cool their sexual urges. They breathed in the fresher evening air that blew from the coast. They marveled at the city’s evening atmosphere. The setting sun had lowered itself even further on the horizon, bathing the city in low, intimate light. The streets were less busy, and the few people that they did see were beautifully dressed, walking with a proper, elegant gait. 

A guard patrol walked past them, illuminating the street as their lanterns’ lights bounced off their colorful armors. Even the paths and walls surrounding them had a faint purple glimmer to them. It permeated the air with a pleasant, dream-like quality. The lovers looked at each other and smiled. This’ll be a night to remember.

They walked along the winding paths of Nicodranas, taking in the different sights that the city had to offer. They talked and laughed as they pointed to weirdly named shops and taverns, taking notes on where they’d snoop around in the following days. They eventually found The Frothy Clam a few blocks away from The Lavish Chateau. It was a gorgeous establishment, like most others found in the Opal Archways. It’s pastel blue exterior was lit with magical lanterns emitting a pale blue glow, illuminating expertly crafted sculptures of sea creatures swimming in waves of stone.

They stood and marveled. Beau commented on it’s appearance, “That’s… Not what I expected when you said ‘The Frothy Clam’.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. ‘The Frothy Clam’. It has a homey coastal tavern kind of feel to it, you know? This is… fancy.”

“You don’t like it? We can go somewhere else if you’d like.”

“No! No. It’s just— Hah.” Beau chuckled.

Yasha looked at her curiously. “What?”

“Always thought people going to that kind of place were rich assholes congregating with other rich assholes to impress other rich assholes. Now we’re them.” 

She looked at Yasha, the woman she loved so fiercely. She was exactly like those ‘rich assholes’ she had always dismissed. She was objectively beautiful, dressed in expensive clothing, impeccably groomed, and rich. But she was also resilient, brave, generous, loving, funny, talented, strong… _Huh._ Most of all, Beau realized that she didn’t want to go to The Frothy Clam to impress anyone. She simply wanted to spend a romantic evening with her lover, and Yasha deserved the best. Because she was the best.

Yasha quietly listened and let Beau process her thoughts. She took Beau by her hip and pressed her body against hers. Finally decided, Beau raised herself on her toes and planted a kiss on Yasha’s cheek. She held Yasha’s hand and dragged her along. “Let’s go inside.”

They walked in and sat at a table, admiring the interior. It was also lit in a pale blue glow from lanterns that hung from long, thin hooks that imitated the light of an angler fish. In the middle of the room was a massive circular staircase that levitated magically, and in its center was a noiseless waterfall that began from a hole in the ceiling and disappeared as it hit the floor. The true spectacle, though, was the hundreds of illusionary fish that swam in the air. Some circled around the magical staircase while others roamed through the room, occasionally floating past their faces and above their heads. Yasha tried to grab one, but her hand passed through the illusion, dispelling it in a puff of blue mist. They both laughed as the mist diffused and shimmered around their heads.

Yasha’s eyes were sparkling with light as she spoke with an admiring smile, “This place is amazing. I can’t wait to see the food!”

Beau had stopped looking around a while ago. She was fixated on Yasha’s elated expression. She lived to see her smile. “Yeah. We should order now. I’m starving. You want wine?”

Yasha looked down and met Beau’s stare. She held her hand, and her smile grew wider. “Absolutely. To both of those things.”

There was a pause in the conversation. They looked around again, then Yasha piped up, “So! What are we supposed to talk about when we’re on dates? Are there rules for that too?”

Beau laughed. She pressed her leg on Yasha’s. “Probably. But fuck it. Let’s just talk about whatever we want.”

And so they did. They ordered wine and a wide assortment of seafood and side-dishes. They spoke as they ate and drank, exchanging stories. Yasha talked about her life in Xhorhas and of the hunts they would go on, and Beau listened to her words avidly. They exchanged stories of battles and drunken fights. They talked about their favorite childhood memories. They talked about other members of the Mighty Nein, mixing gossip, theories, and a profound sense of admiration for their friends. They talked about their future and what it held. The conversation flowed easily and naturally, which was a pleasant surprise for both of them. They found each other to be great conversationalists. It was an amazing time.

They were just about to finish their meal when Beau mentioned, “This was really great.”

Yasha leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms. “It really was. That lobster was amazing. I didn’t know they had sea bugs!”

Beau laughed, acknowledging Yasha’s comment. She continued on her train of thought, “You know what I feel like, though? Really shitty beer in a really shitty bar.”

Yasha leaned in closer, interested in Beau’s idea. "We could go to that bar down by the quay. The one where we found Orly."

"Oh, Shit! Yeah! That sounds amazing! It was a really shitty bar!”

“Literally. I don’t think they had actual bathrooms there.”

“Ew! That’s fucking gross! You up for it?”

"Of course."

Beau threw her hands in the air and said, “And that’s why I love you. Let’s go.”

They paid handsomely for the meal and went out into the cooler evening air. The sun had already set, giving place to a full, silver moon that shone moonbeams illuminating their path forward. The lovers walked slowly down the hill and towards the quay as they tried to remember the bar's location. They held hands, talking and laughing, oblivious to the increasingly suspicious people around them. They only saw each other.

They walked on the quay for a while, listening to the sounds of waves crashing, the creaking of the boats, and the occasional rowdy yell of drunken sailors or mercenaries. They excitedly followed the yells. It led to the bar they seeked. It was packed and loud, perfect for the intended experience.

They walked in and lucked on two stools next to the barkeep. They slid on the stools and ordered shots of liquor to kickstart the event. They quickly downed the shots and ordered beers. They spoke flirtily to each other for a while, caressing and touching each other's bodies as they laughed and drank. Their slumbering arousal stirred as they imbibed, and they soon found themselves groping and kissing each other. They had begun to attract a few unwanted stares.

Beau stopped kissing Yasha and bit her lip. She spoke in Yasha's ear, "I need to take a piss. I'll be right back. Order me another beer." And with that, she grabbed Yasha's ass and kissed her intensely, tongue and all. Yasha pulled her in as she walked off, gave her another kiss, and whispered back, "I'll be thinking about you."

Beau laughed and kissed her again, then tipsily walked out of the bar . Yasha smiled into her beer, thinking about Beau. She was only gone for a minute and she already missed her laughter and raunchy jokes. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She was so happy.

Suddenly, she heard a drunken, male voice on her left. "Hey. What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar like this? We don't usually get people like you down by the port."

Yasha turned her head in surprise, taken out of her reverie. Next to her was a man in his thirties. He wore mercenary gear and weapons. He sat on the stool next to her, in Beau's seat. He stared at her breasts with a confident smile.

Yasha answered naively, but on edge. "People like me?"

The man gestured to her attire. "That dress. It's worth more than what we'd do in a week's work."

"Ah. Well, it's my partner." She gestured to the stool the man was now sitting on. "We're on a date. She wanted to go to a shitty bar, so here we are."

The man gestured to a group of mercenaries sitting in a booth. They were eyeing Yasha, their hands on their weapon's hilts. "Me and my friends here, we like beautiful girls. Especially rich ones. How about you and your ‘partner’ come along with us? We’d like to show you a good time.”

Yasha looked at her beer and drank a sip. She spoke dismissively, “Not interested.”

She felt a blade press on her kidney. He put his hand on her forearm. His confident smile grew threatening. His tone changed. The friendliness barely covered the threat. “I wasn’t asking.”

Yasha just smiled, unfazed. She took another sip from her drink. She kept looking into her glass, observing the way her beer swirled and shifted. “You know, it’s funny.”

“What is?”

“Assholes like you. Preying on those you think are weak. You're all the same. The last time I met someone like you, I ripped out his wings and watched him turn into a puddle.”

His confident grin disappeared, but he kept his hand and blade on her.

Yasha continued, firmly gripping her glass. “There was another asshole before that, too. He kidnapped me. My friends burned him to death. Not before killing everyone he knew, though.”

She tilted her head and made eye contact. She was still smiling, but her eyes betrayed her intent. Rage bled through her stare and broke his confidence. He tried to remove his hand, but she gripped it, restraining him. Her muscles tensed. Her smile disappeared, giving place to a furious snarl.

“How many others? Before me?”

“Wh—”

Suddenly, Beau yelled from the bar's entrance, “Hey! Get your fucking hands off her!”

The man swung his head around to see the source of the yell. Yasha seized the opportunity. She smashed her glass on his face, shattering shards of glass into his skin. She grabbed his head and slammed it on the countertop with a loud ‘crack’.

"How many?!" Yasha's voice boomed like a thunder clap, sending a shockwave of awe and silence in the bar. She threw his body on the floor, in front of the other mercenaries. She walked in the middle of the room. Her muscles were tensing in anger. She was out for blood.

"Yasha! What the fuck happened?! I was gone for two minutes!" Beau ran next to her and assumed a defensive stance, following her gaze to the group of mercenaries in the booth.

"These fucking assholes. Preying on lone women. Fucking pieces of shit." She picked up the man by his neck, squeezing his larynx with her fingers. He was gurgling blood as he clawed at her forearm.

Yasha's grip tightened. She spoke through clenched teeth, "I should snap your fucking neck."

"Yasha, come on. We shouldn't be doing this. Let's just go. It's not worth it." Beau tugged at her shoulder, seeing that the man was barely clinging to life.

The group of mercenaries were already up on their feet. They had drawn their weapons. One of them yelled out, "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, bitch. Before you get hurt."

Beau narrowed her eyes at the man. "What the fuck did you just call her?"

Her bar fight instincts kicked it. She removed her vest and threw it on her stool, then raised her shirt’s sleeves up to her elbows. She stood in front of Yasha, flexing her forearms and puffing her chest. 

She took an empty glass next to her and threw it full force at the wall behind them, yelling out, “You wanna fucking go? Huh?! Come at me, pussy!”

Yasha used her one arm to lift the man up by his neck in an intimidating stance. She glanced around the bar in her rage, searching for hidden threats. She could see the fear in the other patrons’ eyes. She looked back to the barkeep, who took a step back. She spoke coldly to the mercenaries, “Let’s take this outside. You want him back? Come and get him.”

Beau made eye contact with Yasha. They nodded to each other, and Beau took her vest. They walked out, dragging the man along with them. Yasha threw him out on the quay and turned around. She crossed her arms across her dress. Beau stood at her side. She listened to the sound of the crashing waves as she took deep breaths to focus for the coming fight. They stared at the bar's entrance and waited.

Beau elbowed her and said, “Yasha?”

“...”

“We’re not killing anyone, alright? We can break bones, but that’s it. We don’t want the guards after us again.”

“Fine.” Yasha looked down at the man that wheezed at their feet. She put a foot on his chest and dug her heel into his ribs until she heard a crack. She yelled out to the mercenaries in the bar, “Oops. Broke a rib.”

Beau raised her eyebrows. _Holy fuck she’s brutal sometimes. And strong…_ She could see her leg strain as she pressed down. “That’s a bit much. He’s barely conscious...”

“No. It isn’t. They threatened you. Fuck them.” She pressed harder, breaking another rib. The veins in her neck bulged in anger. Her face was contorted into an angry grimace as she roared, “COME THE FUCK OUTSIDE BEFORE HE BLEEDS TO DEATH!"

The mercenaries came out of the bar, one by one. There were five of them, standing around them in a semicircle. They held their weapons hesitantly, waiting for someone to pounce. They weren’t used to their quarry fighting back. Beau raised her hands in the air in a provocative manner. She gestured to their weapons and said, “Who the fuck brings weapons to a bar fight? Put them away and use your fists, you fucking idiots. Or are you too scared?”

They eyed each other and dropped their weapons on the ground. One of them walked forward with folded arms and said, “Go. Walk away. You got lucky, but this isn’t a fight you’re going to win.”

Yasha scoffed and took a step forward, walking on the man’s chest. He winced and groaned, coughing out blood. She stood a few feet in front of the speaker and spit out, “Fuck you.”

She yelled out a furious cry and punched him in the throat. He clutched it and fell to his knees. Yasha stepped on his shin, shattering the bone through studded leather. She punched him again on his temple, and he slumped onto the ground, unmoving. She lifted her head and met another mercenary’s eyeline. Her low voice carried murderous threats. “You’re fucking next.”

They all looked at her, recoiling in shock. Beau seized the opportunity and sprinted towards one of them, jabbing her fingers into his kidney, stunning him. She effortlessly fought two of them at once, redirecting their blows and jabbing them on their pressure points. She focused her ki in her strikes and punched through their armor. In a matter of seconds, four of them were either bleeding out on the ground or disabled, clutching their chests as their internal organs seized. 

There was only one left, who reached down for his weapon in panic. Yasha grabbed him and dragged him to the edge of the water. She held him above it. She restrained herself. She wanted to break him. To rip him apart. She spoke instead, “I’ll give you two choices. The first one is that I break both of your arms and throw you in the water. See how well you can swim. The second one is that you take care of your ‘friends’. Make sure they get to walk again. And then you find a better hobby than whatever the fuck you intended on doing tonight.”

“O-okay! Shit! Option two!”

“Hm. Fine.” She threw him backwards on the wooden boards of the quay. She stood on top of him and said, “There are better lives than being a thug. You could’ve done good tonight.”

Yasha got up and looked at Beau. “You okay?”

Beau was standing guard over the stunned mercenaries, making sure they stayed on the ground. “Yeah. We should go. Guards are probably already on their way.”

Yasha nodded and gestured for Beau to follow her along. They jogged across the quay, searching for a hiding spot where they could take a breather. They eventually found an alleyway full of empty crates and wine pitchers. They hid between two massive crates, panting and exhilarated. The fight’s adrenaline still coursed through their veins. They only started calming down, regulating their breaths and their moods. They looked at each other and started chuckling. They rubbed their faces and stretched their arms and legs.

Beau brushed the sweat off her forehead and said, “Fuck! That sucks! It was a fun bar!”

Yasha laughed, fanning her sweaty pits and neck with her hands. “Hah! Yeah. It was as shitty as we had hoped.”

Beau agreed, saying, “Yeah. It was a great time...”

They both thought back to their last moments in the bar, before the fight started. They thought back to their kissing and groping and flirting, and to their lover’s beauty in the bar’s low light. They remembered how yearning their eyes were. How funny they were. They looked at each other again. Their breathing slowed down. Their movements stopped. Their desire was made clear.

Beau’s pupils dilated, and she slammed Yasha on the wall, grasping her shoulders and neck. They made out intensely, unleashing themselves on each other. Yasha grabbed Beau's back and ass to lift her up, while Beau grabbed Yasha's breasts and thighs, pressing her fingers in Yasha’s curves.

Beau spoke mid-kiss, "That was fucking crazy."

Yasha shoved her hand in Beau’s pants. She spread her panties aside and grabbed her ass cheek. She answered, "Are bar fights usually part of dates?"

Beau laughed. She lowered Yasha’s dress and kissed her nipple. Yasha moaned, and Beau lifted her head up to kiss her again. She whispered, "Nope. But they are now."

Yasha used her other hand to lift Beau’s shirt and caress her muscled back. "Sorry. I got a bit angry there."

"Yeah, no. They deserved it. Fucking assholes."

Yasha laughed and looked into Beau’s eyes. She said apologetically, “Still. I kind of ruined our date.”

Beau chuckled and dragged her nails on Yasha’s shoulders. She bit her ear and said, “Fuck that. I’m having fun! Aren’t you?”

Yasha giggled, relieved. She said, “Always, when I’m with you.”

Beau said, “Good. So stop worrying and touch me.”

Yasha pushed Beau back and ran her hands over her chest, grabbing her breasts through her shirt. "So, what's next? Do we get to fuck yet?"

Beau slipped her hands in Yasha's crotch and teased her, floating her fingertips on her pussy. "Hah. Not yet. Next is walking on moonlit shores."

Yasha slammed her head back against the wall and groaned. "Shit. Come on."

Beau laughed and removed her hand from Yasha's crotch. She readjusted Yasha's dress and hair. "Trust me. It'll feel so fucking good when we finally get to our bed." She hugged Yasha tightly and moaned, "Ugh. I can't wait to fucking rip that dress off and feel your pussy on my face." She laughed with another, weaker moan. Her fingers were digging into Yasha's back. "Fuck. I want you so badly, Yasha."

Yasha was going crazy. Adrenaline still pumped in her veins, drawing her to her more primal instincts. Every one of Beau's touches and words stoked the flames of her desire. She felt a burning sensation on her skin. Her usually pale cheeks and chest were crimson red. She grabbed Beau by her neck and warned her, "S-stop teasing me. I can't take it."

Beau submitted, letting Yasha press on her neck with a smile. She bit her bottom lip and grasped Yasha's shoulders. "Ah— Sorry. Poor Yasha. Do you need relief? I can eat your pussy now if you want."

Yasha kept her hand on Beau’s neck and squeezed in surprise. She looked around the dark alleyway. "What? Now? Here?"

Beau ran her hands on Yasha's shoulders and neck, pressing her against the wall. "Yeah. Why not? Based on how you're acting, I'm thinking it wouldn't take very long."

Yasha breathed heavily. She wanted to say yes. She needed release. It would be so easy. She'd lift her dress and Beau would crouch down, eating her out as they looked into each other's eyes. Then, Beau would walk around the streets, her lips and chin wet from her pussy juices. 

_So easy. So fucking hot. I just have to say yes..._

Beau could see Yasha's internal struggle. She pushed away her dress and pressed on her pussy with her fingers, sliding her index on her clitoris. _Come on. Say yes._

Yasha released her neck and pushed her. She took a deep breath and said, "No."

Beau laughed, curious. "No?"

Yasha shook her head and readjusted her dress. "No. This is a date. I want to make love to you. With you. Properly."

"Aw, Yasha! You're a romantic, too!" she teased, poking Yasha's stomach.

"I guess so. Thank you, though. For offering."

Beau scoffed with a sigh. "That’s adorable."

Yasha laughed. "Why?"

"I wasn’t offering. I was begging.” Beau was squirming, rubbing her face with her hands. She took deep breaths. “Damn it, Yasha. You’re making me so fucking horny.”

Yasha laughed and took Beau's hand. She guided her out of the alleyway. "I guess we'll both have to wait, then."

"Yup."

“Come on. We’re already next to the beach. Let’s go on that stroll.”

Yasha dragged Beau along the wooden quay, and down towards the beach. They removed their shoes, took their first step in the sand, and they began walking on the moonlit shores of The Menagerie Coast.


	6. Thank You, For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Yasha take a stroll on the beach. They then come back to their room and make love.

The coastal wind picked up as they began walking. In the far distance, deep into the black sea, loomed heavy, dark clouds that contrasted heavily with an otherwise clear sky. It seemed like the wind was slowly pushing the clouds in their direction, threatening the calmness in the air with tempestuous storms.

They walked in silence, holding hands. Their arousal once again slowly dissipated as they focused on the endless crashing of the waves and the smell of the briny air. They playfully kicked seashells and jumped over seaweed in their path. Sometimes, when they caught the other’s loving stare, they twirled around in the moonlight, giggling and laughing. By now, they had all but forgotten their bloodied knuckles and strained muscles, too distracted by the other’s joy.

Thunder boomed in the distance. They looked towards the sea and saw that the clouds erupted in a deluge. Lightning shattered the sky and blanketed the horizon, giving them a spectacle of grandiose proportions. Beau tugged Yasha’s hand and motioned for her to sit on the sand so that they could watch the resounding show. They sat closely and held hands. They took in the sight, admiring the mercilessness of the heavy storm and the brewing sea.

Yasha sighed and closed her eyes. Heavy rain and storms had always been a threat in the plains of Xhorhas, but they brought her comfort. And now, bittersweet memories.

Beau noticed Yasha’s melancholic mood and put her head on Yasha’s shoulder. She squeezed her hand and said, “We can stay for a bit, but those clouds are coming towards us. We’ll have to get back soon.”

Yasha felt the wind blow in her hair with the promise of a cleansing downpour. She spoke quietly, “I wouldn’t mind a little rain.”

Beau scoffed softly and said, “I wouldn’t care normally, but being cold and wet doesn’t sound that great if we want to have sex.”

Yasha kept looking into the storm. “It’s not so bad, actually.”

Beau laughed and said jokingly, “What? You fucked in the rain before?”

Yasha smiled sadly as she relived her memories. “Yeah...” She paused, digging her fingers into the sand. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Beau's body seized, acknowledging the sadness in Yasha’s voice. She quickly understood who she alluded to. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Yasha shook her head and squeezed Beau's hand. She kept looking into the storm. “No, it’s okay.” 

Beau looked at Yasha’s expression. She knew that the love shining in Yasha’s eyes wasn't for her. Beau spoke. She meant to ask a question, but instead stated a fact. “You still love her.”

“Of course I do. She was my wife.”

Beau caressed Yasha’s thigh. She felt no jealousy. Only grief for her friend. “She must’ve been amazing.”

Yasha nodded and dug her hands further in the sand. “She really was. She was the love of my life. Well, that life. I feel like whoever I was then died with her on that day. Ah— It’s hard to explain.”

“Yeah…”

“I just felt so empty for such a long time. I was barely a person. It’s not until I met you all that it made sense again. That I had a reason to ‘be’. Does that make sense?”

Beau looked into the storm. She thought back to when Lorenzo kidnapped her friends. She remembered the sense of purpose she felt in those grueling days. She knew, even then, that something had changed. “It does.”

They sat quietly for a while. The clouds loomed ever closer, reaching into the bay. They could finally see the curtain of rain. It advanced like a wall, bringing a close to their romantic outing.

Yasha sighed again. A part of her felt like she was betraying both Zuala and Beau. She mumbled quietly, “I love you. You know that, right? It doesn’t...” 

“I know.”

“I can’t ever forget her. Or replace her. But I couldn’t ever replace you either.”

“I know.” Beau held her jaw and looked into her eyes. They smiled at each other and kissed tenderly. Yasha chuckled and kissed her again. She felt so lucky.

Yasha nuzzled her nose. She whispered, “I really want to make love to you. Can we go?”

Beau laughed. She stood up and helped Yasha on her feet. “Yeah. Let’s go. I think we built it up enough.”

They walked back towards The Lavish Chateau. The rain was trailing behind, pushing them towards their refuge. It hit them just as they stepped into the entryway. They walked up the stairs and stood in front of their room.

Suddenly, Yasha spoke up nervously, “Could you wait a few minutes? I— I have a surprise for you.” 

“Uh? Sure. You mean wait outside of the room?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind. Just stay out here! I’ll make it quick.”

Yasha closed the door quietly and went to work. Beau heard the scrapping of furniture and other faint, muffled sounds she didn’t recognize. Eventually, she heard Yasha’s soft voice beckoning her inside.

Beau opened the door and smiled in awe. Yasha stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by flower petals and illuminated by the soft glow of candles. Next to her was a chair on which rested her harp. She had opened the window, letting in sounds of rain and thunder. Occasional gusts of wind blew the curtains away, revealing the few beams of moonlight that made it through the clouds. 

Her now unbraided hair partly covered her face in shadow, hiding her timid smile. She nervously twirled her fingers together, and said, “Hey. So. Oh boy. Uh— I said that I wanted to make love to you, and I do. But tonight was such an amazing night, I wanted to do something special. I— I’ve been working on a song. About you. I’d like to sing it to you. If you want.”

Beau took a step in the room, speechless. Yasha gestured for her to sit on the bed. She sat in her chair, held her harp, and waited. Beau silently walked across the room and sat on the bed. Her glassy eyes and impassive face allowed no interpretation of emotion. Her silence made Yasha even more nervous. 

She cleared her throat and said, “It’s not great. I’m not really a poet or anything. It’s just— The last few weeks have been so…” She sighed, unable to fight the right words. “Whatever. Okay. The song! Yes. Okay. Here goes.” 

She cleared her throat again, and began singing, timing every syllable with a pluck of a string. Her trembling voice was soft and mellow. The melody began melancholic and sorrowful, and slowly built up to a happier, hopeful tone.

_You were there,_

_When I was battered, bloodied, and broken,_

_You were there._

_When alone and in pain, with no will to live,_

_You were there._

_In my dreams and my hopes, in every deep breath,_

_You were there._

_Across mountains and seas, despite bindings of iron,_

_You were there._

_Every step of the way, every minute of each day,_

_You were there._

_And now,_

_Through fire and ice, as I bleed, as I heal,_

_You care._

_In your laughter and smiles and the kindness that you show,_

_You shine._

_In your kisses and embraces and in the love that you give,_

_You’re mine._

_In my life, at my side, in my every thought,_

_You belong._

_I loved you, I love you, I’ll always do._

_Thank you for the gift that you gave and give._

_Thank you, for you._

  
  


Yasha stopped plucking the strings and looked up. The room fell silent. Thunder boomed in the distance. Yasha waited, and hoped for a reaction.

Beau couldn’t move. She knew that the moment she would try to speak, or do anything at all, she would start bawling. She also knew that whatever she did, it wouldn’t be enough. It wouldn’t compare.

Yasha lay the harp down on the floor and rubbed her thighs nervously. “So… Yeah.” She looked at Beau’s opaque expression. She misinterpreted and said apologetically, “I know, it’s not very good. It doesn’t really rhyme or anything. I just—”

“Yasha…No...” Beau choked up, speaking her name with trembling lips. Her emotions exploded, shattering her facade. She laughed and cried simultaneously, completely overwhelmed. She had never felt so loved, or loved so much. It hurt her chest. She rose and reached out with her hands. Yasha took them and brought her closer. Beau sat down in her lap. She felt Yasha’s cheeks and jaw as they silently gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Yasha…” She choked up again. The bare mention of her name constricted her throat. She just hugged her, tighter than she had ever hugged anyone. She blubbered out a messy sentence, “I don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve you.”

“You liked it?” Yasha asked hopefully.

Beau was wordless. She just nodded her head frantically and kissed her, laughing through her tears. She hugged her again, digging into her back and shoulders. "Ah! Fuck! I don’t know what to do!"

"What do you mean?” Yasha asked empathetically. 

“I don’t fucking know! I don’t know how to thank you! I mean, you wrote me a song. You wrote me a song! Ah!” She just clutched Yasha, rocking her body back and forth out of happiness. She giddily tapped her feet on the floor, laughing.

Yasha laughed and pressed Beau’s body against hers. She held Beau’s butt and hips so that she wouldn’t fall off. She squeezed them as she spoke, “You can make love to me. I’d really like that.”

Beau laughed again and smiled. She put her forehead against Yasha’s and lowered her dress, exposing her breasts. She gently caressed them, floating her fingertips on her nipples. She said, “I can do that. You really know how to romance a girl.”

“Yes, I’m very charismatic,” Yasha said sarcastically as she removed Beau’s vest. She unbuttoned her shirt and striped it off to expose Beau’s perky breasts and muscled stomach. They pressed their chests together, feeling each other’s softness as they caressed their shoulders. This was the moment they had been waiting for all night. They wanted to savor it. They took their time and made out, doling out equal amounts of kisses and chuckles.

Yasha motioned for her to get up. She arose and let the dress fall down, revealing her naked body. Beau removed her pants. They hugged and kissed until Yasha pulled her towards the bed. She propped herself on the bed frame and motioned for Beau to sit between her legs. Beau lay down on Yasha’s chest and snuggled in. Yasha cradled Beau, crossing her arms over her chest and stomach. They silently listened to the rain hit the roof and window. They felt at peace. Beau lay her head on Yasha’s shoulder and traced her forearms with her fingers. Yasha occasionally kissed Beau on her head and neck. They lay this way for a long time.

Eventually, Yasha began escalating. She caressed Beau’s erogenous zones. Her hands went up and down Beau’s torso, tracing her muscles and shapes and cupping her small breasts. She sometimes rose her hands to her neck and lowered them down to her thighs. She tweaked Beau’s hardening nipples. Beau raised her arms to grab Yasha's shoulders and neck. She lowered herself, pressing the back of her head between Yasha's breasts. They kissed as Yasha explored Beau's thighs and pubic hair with her hands. She grabbed Beau's inner thighs and lifted her legs over hers, spreading them wide, giving her access to Beau's pussy. They started making out more intensely as Yasha used one arm to press Beau's body on hers, while her other hand lowered itself on her mound. They both smiled through their kisses, and Beau started undulating her chest, silently begging for Yasha's touch.

Yasha lowered her hand and slid her fingers across Beau's pussy, testing her arousal. Beau moaned on Yasha's lips. Her fingers dug in Yasha's shoulders. Beau's raised arms emanated a faint musky scent, priming Yasha's own excitement.

Beau stopped kissing her and requested, “Hold my neck…”

“Hm?”

“Like in the alley…” Beau guided Yasha’s free hand to her neck, pressing her fingers into her veins. “Harder…”

Yasha hesitantly pressed harder. She simultaneously added pressure on Beau’s clitoris. Beau moaned weakly and closed her eyes. She shriveled in Yasha’s arms, submitting to her touch. She gasped for air, and exhaled a whimpered, “F-fuck...”

Yasha kept her pace slow and sensual. She released Beau’s neck and framed Beau’s jaw instead. She squeezed it gently, holding Beau on her chest with a delicate, caring touch. She raised her head up and kissed her slowly.

Beau opened her eyes and begged again, “Choke me… Please...”

Yasha caressed her cheek and whispered worriedly, “I don’t want to hurt you...”

Beau nuzzled her nose on Yasha’s. She smiled and traced her cheekbones. “I trust you. Completely. I want you to take me. Please…”

Yasha gave a soft smile. She did want to take her, despite her fear. She nuzzled her nose back and put her forehead on Beau’s. “I love you.”

“I love yo— Ah!” Yasha pressed on her neck mid-sentence, forcing her to let out a gasp. She simultaneously entered a finger inside her, pressing upwards. Beau laughed in between gasps. She clutched Yasha’s forearm. Yasha kissed her cheek and fingered her more intensely, determined to pleasure her. Beau rode the high of overwhelming sensations. She focused on Yasha’s strong arms tightly clutching her as her hand pressed on her neck. She pushed herself closer, enjoying the sensation of her breasts pressing on her back. She wiggled her hips to feel the tickle of Yasha’s pubic hair. 

Yasha responded by digging her fingers into Beau’s neck. Beau smiled ecstatically. She felt so safe in her tight embrace. So cared for. So desired. She wheezed out a laugh, tapping on Yasha’s forearm. Yasha loosened her grip, and Beau breathed in deeply. She slammed her head on Yasha’s shoulder, grabbed her neck, then kissed her. She let out a loud moan on Yasha’s lips and began shivering, digging her nails into Yasha’s forearm and neck. Her torso tensed as she orgasmed, and Yasha stopped stimulating her, instead holding her chest and stomach tightly. They made out messily as Beau unwound, then finally relaxed into each other’s bodies.

Beau exhaled profoundly and nestled herself in Yasha’s now tender embrace. “That was… wow.”

“Was it okay? Did it hurt? I’ve never done that before.” Yasha massaged and kissed Beau’s neck apologetically.

“It was fucking amazing. You did great.” She paused, sensing Yasha’s unease. “Did you like it too?”

“I don’t know. I did, but... Ah. I like taking control. But it feels selfish. It feels like I’m forcing you to do what I want, and I don’t like that. It shouldn’t be like that.”

Beau laughed. She pressed Yasha’s arms on her stomach in a tight hug. “You don’t know how to be selfish. Your idea of ‘control’ is to give me orgasms. How is that selfish?”

Yasha laughed and kissed Beau’s hair. “I don’t know.”

Beau continued, “And I asked you to do it. I’m consenting to it. I want you to dominate me. I want...” Beau paused, trying to formulate her thoughts.

“What?”

“I want you to know that I’m yours. Only yours. I mean, don’t get me wrong, other people are fucking hot. But you’re the only one I want to be with. You’re the only one I want to choke me.”

They both paused for a second, processing her last sentence. Then, they chuckled. Beau said jokingly, “That sounded better in my head.”

Yasha joked too, saying, “It’s romantic, in a ‘Beau’ way. And you’re the only one that I want too.”

“I know. It’s just… I love seeing you unleash, you know? You have such a beautiful mind, Yasha. You ignore it too much.”

Yasha pondered on Beau’s weirdly poetic words. She shook her head and laughed. “I don’t really see how choking you and fingering you constitutes a beautiful mind.”

Beau laughed too, acknowledging the dichotomy. “Well, it does.”

"Okay.”

They both fell silent and decompressed, caressing each other’s bodies. After a few minutes, Yasha propped Beau in a sitting position and began massaging her shoulders. She spoke quietly, “So. What now?”

“I want to make you feel good.”

“We can do that.”

“But I want you to take control. Make me yours.”

Yasha repositioned herself and kneeled in front of Beau. She needed to look into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Beau’s eyes showed only adoration and trust. “Absolutely.”

“You’ll tell me the second I do something wrong or that you don’t like, right?”

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

Beau laughed and hugged Yasha tightly. She spoke tenderly, “Yes! Yasha, why are you scared? You’re such an amazing lover.” She caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. “I want this. I know you’ll take good care of me. You love me too much!”

Yasha gently headbutted Beau’s nose. “I do.”

Beau held her head and kissed her hair. “There you go. So let’s— Woah!”

Suddenly, Yasha grabbed Beau by her pits and slammed her on the bed. She quickly sat on her chest to immobilize her, then took a pillow and removed its casing. She ripped the pillowcase in two, lengthwise. She grabbed Beau’s wrists and used the length of cloth to attach them together behind the bed frame. She tied a loose enough knot to allow wiggle room while also preventing any means of escape. Beau started breathing more heavily, eyeing Yasha’s intense movements intently.

Yasha’s dominant expression flickered for a second, and uncertainty peeked through. “So far so good?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Good.” Yasha took the other piece of cloth and blindfolded Beau, tightly fitting it around her head. She then squeezed her jaw and pushed it sideways, exposing Beau’s neck. She brought her face closer, then hesitated for a second. She took a breath and bit. Hard. Beau yelped in surprise and flung her legs around. Yasha froze, terrified. “Are you okay?!”

“F-fuck yeah…”

Yasha rose her chest back in a sitting position and assessed the situation. Beau’s cheeks and chest were completely flushed. She was panting heavily. Her arched eyebrows were peeking above the blindfold. Her bruised neck already showed teeth marks. Beau was lifting her neck and shoulders, inviting Yasha for another bite. Yasha lowered herself and bit her shoulder. Then her bicep. She moved her head to her breast, letting her long hair tickle Beau’s skin. She bit her nipple, gently this time. She nibbled on it and flicked it with her tongue. As she did so, she ran her fingernails across Beau’s chest and stomach, digging deeply to leave trails on her skin. She continued biting different parts of her body, passing by her ribs, stomach and thighs. Yasha occasionally looked up, measuring Beau’s pleasure through her facial expressions. She softly bit Beau’s mound and asked, “Still okay?”

Beau nodded her head silently, entirely focused on Yasha’s desire. Yasha positioned herself in front of Beau’s legs and lifted them. She pressed them towards Beau’s chest, exposing her pussy and ass. She brought her crotch closer and humped Beau, lowering herself for a kiss. She humped her harder as she spoke, “I kind of wish I had a dick so I could fuck you. You look so hot in that position.”

Beau laughed, twitching her head around in arousal, “We— We could arrange that. I’ve heard of something like that. A fake dick you strap on yourself.”

“Hm. I’d like that,” Yasha said as she pressed her body tightly against Beau’s, squeezing her legs further into her ribs. She softly kissed her neck on her bite mark and lowered her legs on the mattress. Her hand slowly went from Beau’s stomach down to her pussy. She moved her fingers up and down across her slit, kissing Beau’s neck.

“Hey! It’s supposed to be your turn,” Beau whined. She struggled against her touch, wriggling her hips around.

“I don’t care. I get to decide, and I want to touch you.” Yasha lowered her fingers towards Beau’s ass and slipped her index between her buttcheeks. Beau held her breath in anticipation and surprise. Yasha momentarily stopped to gauge Beau’s reaction, but she didn’t protest. Yasha lowered her index further and pressed on her butthole, rubbing it up and down. Beau spread her legs further.

Yasha repositioned herself and began stimulating Beau’s pussy with her tongue, licking her labia and clitoris with light strokes. She let some of her saliva drop down on her index to lubricate it. She paused and looked up at Beau’s expression again, and asked, “I’m going to put my finger in your ass. Is that okay?”

Beau laughed loudly. _Damnit, Yasha! You’re so fucking adorable!_ “That’s such a weird fucking question to ask!”

Yasha laughed embarrassedly and slapped her thigh. “Shut up! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable!”

They kept giggling and snickering for a while, caught in the silliness of the moment. Then, Yasha slapped her stomach with a whiny voice, “Stop laughing! Answer my question, you dork!”

Beau’s giggling fit slowly simmered down. “Ah— Yes, Yasha. You can put your finger in my ass. Just go slowly, alright?” She lifted her legs up, presenting herself to Yasha. “I’m all yours. That includes my flat butt.”

Yasha looked at it, admiring it’s muscles and shape. She bit it. She couldn’t help herself. Everything about Beau brought her back to her carnal instincts. She just wanted to bite her and fuck her and lick her and kiss her. Visceral tremors shook her stomach. “Fuck you’re hot, Beau.”

She quietly spit saliva on her finger and pushed it in slowly, listening to Beau’s moan. She slowly pushed past the first, then the second knuckle. She paused to let Beau adapt to its sensation, stimulating her pussy with her tongue and lips. She began moving her finger in and out, feeling out her stomach and chest as they pulsated. 

“Hm. Makes me want to fuck your ass, too. It’s so… hrng.” She bit her butt cheek again and licked her thigh. Her imagination went wild as she inserted her finger deeper.

Beau was getting close. Yasha’s raw, unadulterated desire and touch overrode her brain. “Y-Yasha...”

Yasha arose at the sound of her name. She lunged forward and grabbed Beau’s neck. She squeezed, rougher than she wanted to. She brought her face closer and growled, “This is what you wanted, right?”

Beau gasped for air, breathing hot air on Yasha’s lips. “God, yes…”

“You wanted me to unleash, right?”

“Y-yes…”

 _You're mine. Only mine. You're my Beau._ Yasha inserted another finger inside her, filling her up. She accelerated her pace, insanely aroused by Beau’s moans and smiles of ecstasy. “Beg. I want to see...”

Beau started shaking. She couldn’t think. She could only feel. She took another breath and whispered raspily, “Ah- Kiss me...”

 _Mine._ Yasha smashed her lips against hers. She inserted her thumb in her pussy, taking total control over her body. She stimulated Beau firmly, almost violently, until Beau’s body contracted in a mind-breaking orgasm. Her bound arms attempted to thrust forward, and her legs stretched downwards, pushing her hips in the air. Yasha didn’t stop. She continued fingering her roughly. She wanted to see Beau squirm and wriggle. She wanted to hear her beg. She wanted her to say ‘no’, or ‘stop’, for once. But she never did. Beau wholly accepted Yasha’s touch, squirming and shaking until her body eventually flopped on the mattress. Yasha slowed down, then stopped as she saw that Beau’s body had stopped moving, exhausted. 

She removed her hands from Beau’s body and rose from the bed. She cleaned her hands in the water bassinet. The room was completely quiet, except for Beau’s heavy breathing and the patter of the rain hitting the windowsill. Yasha jumped into bed and nestled her head between Beau’s legs, grabbing her hips. She gave a kiss on Beau’s pussy. She broke the silence, saying, “Ready for round three?”

Beau finally spoke up, “Wait! No! Stop.”

Yasha immediately stopped, her lips still on Beau’s clitoris. She looked up and said, “Oh, no! What’s wrong?”

Beau chuckled, and answered, “Nothing’s wrong. I just need a break. I’m getting sore down there.”

Yasha raised herself on her knees and spoke worriedly, “Shit. That was a bit too rough, huh?”

Beau comforted her, saying, “It was perfect. I came so fucking hard. Almost too hard.” She nodded to her wrists. “Do you mind untying me? I can’t feel my arms.”

Yasha blushed and waddled towards Beau’s chest. She quickly untied her knots, then removed her blindfold. She looked into her eyes, expecting to see annoyance, or pain, or resentment. But Beau’s stare only held affection. Yasha chuckled out of relief and brushed her cheek. “Hey, you.”

Beau smiled a ridiculously adorable smile. She answered back, softly caressing Yasha's stomach and breasts. “Hey, cutie. Long time no see.” 

She saw Yasha’s fleeting worry. “Everything okay?”

Yasha nodded. She began massaging Beau’s neck and shoulders. “Yeah… You?”

Beau smirked quietly. “Obviously. I’d feel even better if I'd see you come, though.” 

Yasha lowered herself for a hug, pressing Beau’s body against hers. “Yeah… Uh— About that. Could you…?”

Beau could feel Yasha’s embarrassment. She poked her ribs and prodded, “Yes?”

Yasha clutched her, hiding her head in Beau’s armpit. She mumbled, “...Could you do it to me too?" 

"Do what? Dominate you?"

"M'yeah. I want to know what it feels like.”

Beau raised Yasha’s head and squished her cheeks together. She spoke in a baby voice, “Aw. Does my big, cuddly, ferocious Yasha want a finger up her ass, too?”

Yasha laughed embarrassedly and hid her face in her hair. “Oh, god! Don’t say it like that!”

“Hey! It's okay! I get it. Is it because you like it when I spank you?” And Beau spanked her ass, hard.

Yasha shuddered and reflexively raised her hips. “...Yes.”

“And is it because you love me and trust me and want to be the object of my every desire?”

Yasha shrugged, still mumbling in Beau's armpit. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Beau kissed her head. "Aw! Don't be shy! You'll see, it's a lot of fun. I'll take good care of you."

Yasha responded, cuddling Beau tighter. "You always take good care of me."

Beau wrapped her legs around Yasha's hips and rolled her on her back. She ran her hands on her shoulders and neck. "Let's just cuddle for a bit, okay?"

Yasha nodded and brought her in for a kiss. They spent a long while tenderly kissing, caressing and groping each other, slowly building back their latent arousal. They eventually smiled and nuzzled their noses, then brought each other into a tight embrace. They closed their eyes. This was it. This hug was the night's best moment. A simple embrace between two lovers who had been starved for affection for years on end. They clutched each other tightly, breathing each other scents and listening to each other's slow breathing. They gave a final squeeze and Beau rose in a sitting position. She cupped Yasha's breasts and pinched her nipples. She tugged on them and whispered sultrily, "You ready?"

Yasha gasped and pumped her chest forward. It hurt her breasts, but somehow, she didn't want Beau to stop. For once in her life, the lack of control didn't suffocate her. It was… _liberating?_

"Yeah..."

Beau reached over for the pieces of cloth and played with them as she thought about her strategy. Yasha raised her wrists upward, towards the bed frame. Beau smirked again and said, "No. I have a better idea. Get on your knees and put your arms on the frame."

"Okay." Yasha obeyed and shuffled sheepishly towards it. She placed her arms and waited. Beau attached her arms to it and kissed her cheek. She held up the other piece of cloth and commanded, "Open your mouth."

Yasha began speaking but Beau instantly slapped her ass, harder than she ever had before. It hurt. Yasha's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't say 'speak'. I said 'open your mouth'."

 _Wow. Beau!_ Yasha nodded her head and opened her mouth silently. Beau gagged her with the piece of cloth and gave her another kiss on her cheek. "Good girl. You do what I say, you get rewarded. You don't, I punish you. Clear?" 

Yasha nodded, then muffled words. Beau slapped her ass again and squeezed her jaw. "I said no speaking. You can moan and you can yell. If you want me to stop, you clap your hands together, alright?"

 _‘Yell’? Oh, boy._ Yasha nodded again. She had already begun breathing more heavily from Beau's touch. She purposefully muffled words again, begging for another slap. Beau caught on and spanked her again. Yasha shuddered and moaned, hanging her head down.

Beau broke character for a moment and laughed. She removed Yasha's gag and gave her a tight hug. "It's pretty fucking fun, right?" 

Yasha laughed too. It was really fun. Scary, but fun. "Shit. Yeah. It's… yeah."

She tenderly headbutted Beau's chin and spoke a sheepish, "I love you."

Beau’s heart seized in her chest. She sat down next to Yasha and raised her chin to meet her gaze. Yasha didn't avoid eye contact; she allowed herself to show fear amidst her lust. Beau scooted closer and comforted her with a loving kiss. She knew that Yasha hated being bound and threatened. She knew that submitting herself in that way was an ultimate act of trust and vulnerability. And it was all for her. 

_You're so fucking strong, Yasha! And you're so beautiful… You're funny, too. You made me laugh so much tonight… How can you be everything at once? How the fuck do I deserve this?_

She shook her head and said, "I love you so fucking much it fucking hurts. Gah! I get why you wrote a song. I don't have the right fucking words."

“That’s why we make love, right? To say what words can’t.”

Beau chuckled and put the cloth back in Yasha’s mouth. “You know what, Yasha? I don’t care what you think, you are a poet!”

She kneeled beside Yasha and rubbed her hands together excitedly. “Alright! I’ve got you all to myself. What do I start with? Your pussy, maybe?” She grabbed Yasha’s hips and loomed over her crotch, inspecting it. “Hm. I could. Wow. You’re really wet. I guess I’ve been teasing you for hours now. And you made me come twice already.” She thought for a second. “Yeah. I’d be so fucking horny if I were you. I’d be really fucking desperate for you to eat my pussy.”

She brought her face back to Yasha’s to see her expression. She grazed Yasha’s pussy with her fingers, and Yasha closed her eyes with a moan, backing her hips into her hand. Beau smiled sadistically and licked her ear. “Hm. I bet you wish I was face deep in it right now, huh? I could. Nothing’s stopping me.”

Yasha muffled words through the cloth. Beau smacked her ass three times, each time harder than the last. Her usually white buttcheek was now a cute shade of pink. “Bend your back more. Show me your ass.”

Yasha was shaking. She felt every emotion at once. Fear. Lust. Pleasure. Anger. Annoyance. Love. She knew they could stop at any time, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to feel everything. She obeyed Beau and arched her back further, emphasizing her hips and butt. Beau repositioned herself behind her and admired Yasha’s pussy and ass in all their glory. “You know, I think this is actually the first time I’m seeing you in this position. Your ass is so fucking perfect.” 

She grabbed her hips and slammed into them with her crotch. Yasha moaned and grabbed the frame tightly.

Beau continued, “Hm. I get why you said you wanted to fuck me. Holy shit. I can just imagine seeing your pussy spread open and fill up… Fuck.” Beau lowered her hands to Yasha’s pussy and casually inserted her thumbs inside, spreading her open. She grabbed Yasha’s hips and started pounding at her again. She spanked her butt a few times as she did so, and Yasha let out small whimpers.

“Ah— I’m being mean, aren’t I? You gave me such amazing orgasms and I just keep teasing you.” Beau sat next to Yasha. She looked at her, pleased. Yasha was desperate. Frenzied, almost. She was tugging at her bindings, lifting herself back in a vertical position. She spoke muffled words in frustration and ground her crotch on the pillow between her legs. Beau removed the pillow, denying her pleasure. Yasha groaned.

Beau knew that she was pushing it. She held Yasha by her thigh and said tenderly, “You know I’m just messing with you, right? I’m just trying to decide on the best way to do this. Initially, I thought about eating your pussy from behind. But that’s too easy. Then, I thought I could finger you as I pulled your hair. But now, seeing you like this… Hm. I guess I wouldn’t really be dominating you, but I’d like my face to be where that pillow was.”

Yasha nodded her head.

“Yeah? You want that? You want to sit on my face?”

Yasha nodded even more frantically, begging with her eyes.

“That’d be breaking the rules, though. I don’t think I can dominate you if I’m under you.”

Yasha rolled her eyes. _Come on!_

“I mean, where would we be without rules, you know? Well. I guess rules aren’t everything. When you think about it, rules are just social constructs. Like, what really matters is morality, right? But how do you decide morality when there’s more than one god? Wait, are gods even supposed to decide that? Is there even a universal morality that they can glean from? Or is it all relative?”

Yasha laughed, looking at her incredulously. _What the fuck are you talking about?_

Beau shrugged and spanked Yasha's ass. "Ah, well. We'll figure that out later. Alright. Are You ready to come? Do you want me to touch your pussy?"

Yasha nodded yes, wriggling her hips and humping towards the bed frame.

"Are you sure? Or do you want me to tease you more?"

She gestured no and moaned. Her knuckles whitened on the bed frame. Beau lowered her head and inspected Yasha's pussy again. "Holy shit. Your pussy is literally dripping. I've never seen that before. Wow. You’ve got to be suffering.” Beau brought her nose closer. She inhaled and moaned. “Hm. Fuck. Your pussy smells so fucking good. You know, sometimes when I can’t sleep and you’re snoring right next to me, I get this fucking craving for it. I never wake you up, though. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I have to fucking touch myself and hide like an idiot. See? Like this.”

Beau rose herself on her feet and put her back on the wall, facing Yasha. She threw her leg over her head and presented her crotch inches away from Yasha’s gagged mouth. She began touching herself, spreading her lips and lifting her clitoral hood. She grabbed Yasha’s hair and smashed her face into her pussy, rubbing it roughly across her nose, lips, and chin.

Yasha made eye contact with Beau. She begged wordlessly. _Please. God. Please, Beau…_

Beau stopped and said, “You know you can clap your hands, right? If this is too much.”

Yasha nodded and smiled weakly. She slumped her head and shoulders into Beau’s hips, tenderly rubbing her cheek on her thigh. She finally submitted, completely. Comfortably.

Beau’s eyes softened. She combed Yasha’s hair and said, “You’ve been a good girl. Time for your reward.” She snickered, and Yasha began laughing too. This lopsided power dynamic was so unlike their usual equalitarian relationship that it felt silly. Really fucking hot, but silly. 

She knelt next to Yasha and rubbed her back. She tried to maintain her dominant character, but her touch and voice were soft. “Can I put a finger in your ass?”

Yasha rubbed her head on Beau’s shoulder. She nodded silently. She scooted forward slightly, pressing her chest and stomach on the bed frame. She then arched her back and presented her butt. Beau lubricated two of her fingers with her mouth and slipped them between Yasha’s butt cheeks. She pressed on her butthole. 

“Is it your first time? Having something there?” Yasha nodded. Beau cuddled closer to Yasha’s body. “Okay. I’ll go slow. Look at me.”

Beau inserted her fingers in her pussy and ass, simultaneously. Yasha gasped through the cloth. She then laughed again and slumped into Beau’s arms, cuddling her on her chest. Beau held her as she pleasured her tenderly. For all the previous roughness and teasing, her touch was now delicate and loving. “Aw. That’s it. Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

Yasha just lay in Beau’s embrace, moaning and pulsating her chest. It felt so good to give in wholly to her loving touch. Beau used exactly the right amount of pressure, and did exactly the right movements. She kissed her neck and shoulders at exactly the right moments. She inserted her fingers at exactly the right depth. Everything was perfect. 

Beau spoke in a low, smooth voice. “Does it feel good?” 

Yasha nodded. _It feels amazing._

“Do you like it when I play with your ass?” 

Yasha nodded again. _No. Yes. Fuck it. I like it._

“Do you like it when I hug you?” 

Yasha nodded and pressed herself on Beau’s body. _More than anything. God, I love you._

“I like it too. You’re my big, cuddly, adorable Yasha. Right?” 

Yasha laughed and nodded. _Yeah. I am. And you’re my Beau._

Beau inserted her fingers deeper and slowly accelerated the pace with her fingers. She pressed her cheek on Yasha’s shoulder. “I hope this is okay. I’ll go down on you after, alright? I just— I wanted to hug you for a bit.”

Yasha moaned appreciatively and closed her eyes. Her pleasure built up with the accelerated rhythm of her fingers. Her moans became more frequent, and her breathing became heavier. Beau added more pressure and held her tighter. She removed her finger from her ass and spanked her gently. She grabbed her butt and kissed her neck. "That's right. That's it. Come on. Come for me, Yasha." 

Yasha's body obeyed her command. She began shaking in her arms. Beau held her as she gave a final flourish, hooking her fingers inward to press on her g-spot. She slowly removed her fingers as Yasha's pussy clenched them, and cradled her lover.

Yasha quietly pulsated and moaned as she relaxed into Beau's arms. It was probably one of the softest, yet most satisfying orgasm she'd ever felt. All of her built up arousal released and left her exhausted. 

Beau noticed her exhaustion in the way that her muscles relaxed and in the sleepy motions of her head. She respected her mood and released her bonds. She lay Yasha on the bed and cuddled behind her. They lay in silence, listening to the thunderstorm. 

After a while, Yasha mumbled, "Hrmph. Sorry. I'm so sleepy all of a sudden."

Beau chuckled and kissed her back. "That's okay. It was a long day. Did it feel good? I’m sorry I didn’t use my mouth like you wanted.”

Yasha lazily stretched her legs and arms. She purred, “It was wonderful. You were great.”

“Good. How'd you like our first date?"

Yasha held Beau's hand close to her chest and scooted her butt closer. "Really great. It was really fun."

"For me too. You're really fucking fun to be around. Can't believe we got into a bar fight!"

Yasha chuckled sleepily. "After the stories you've told me, I can."

"Hah. Yeah. I guess. And how'd you like being submissive? Pretty fun, right?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't do it all the time, though. Either way, I mean. Rough is fun, but I prefer cuddles and kisses."

"Me too, actually. Like, you gave me such a good fucking orgasm, but this? Right now? This is the best fucking feeling."

"Yeah… snuggles are great."

"Yeah… So, just to be clear, you don't want me to go down on you?"

Yasha laughed. "Hm. Tomorrow morning? Breakfast in bed."

Beau rubbed Yasha’s butt and played with her pubic hair. "That's a deal."

"Or if you get one of your cravings tonight, just wake me up."

"Oh. You wouldn't mind?"

"Can't imagine I would. I'd just have to spread my legs, right?"

"Hm. Yeah. I'd do the rest."

"Easy enough to do. I'd probably be dreaming about you anyways."

The conversation died down. They clutched each other tighter and closed their eyes. They were slowly falling asleep until Beau whispered, “Hey. Yasha?”

“M’yeah?”

“Could you sing me that song again?”

Yasha flipped around and pressed on Beau’s shoulder, indicating that she wanted to cuddle her. She wrapped her arm and leg around Beau’s body and began singing softly into her ears. Beau lay there, smiling and clutching Yasha’s hand tightly on her heart. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. She exhaled a relaxed, sleepy sigh just as Yasha sang the last few verses.

_...I loved you, I love you, I’ll always do._

_Thank you for the gift that you gave and give._

_Thank you, for you..._


	7. A Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau is horny. Yasha is hungry.

**A few days** **later...**

It was in the middle of the night. Beau lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep despite the calming sounds of seagulls and distant waves permeating the Nicodranian air. Her mind was preoccupied, as it often was. She practiced various breathing exercises in an attempt to relax and clear her head, but to no avail. She hit her head on her pillow in frustration.

Yasha snorted in her ear. Beau smiled and rolled her eyes. Her lover definitely wasn’t a victim of insomnia. She slept deeply next to Beau, letting out soft snores as she drooled onto her pillow. She lay on her stomach with her arms and legs spread wide, oblivious to Beau’s frustrated state of mind.

Beau squeezed Yasha’s hand. She was frustrated, but not with her; Yasha had been especially wonderful today. They had just spent the day at the beach with their friends and Veth’s family. It had been one of the best days of her life. It was a simple day, too. Nothing extravagant or special. But it was a day spent with loved ones. A day spent with Yasha.

Beau looked at her restful face. She was unbelievably proud of her. Yasha was blossoming into the woman she was meant to be. She was truly, finally coming into her own. She had spent the day bonding with the other members of the Nein, laughing and joking with everyone. She sparred with Fjord, helped Caduceus prepare lunch, discussed with Caleb and Jester, and played around with Veth and Luke. 

She had spent the better part of the afternoon building a sand castle with them. Yasha was amazing with Luke, in her awkward, dorky way. She would make a loving mother. The thought shook Beau. She had never considered the possibility of raising a child. She had never felt built for it. But with Yasha? It felt possible. Everything did.

Beau squeezed Yasha’s hand again and smiled. It was incredible to see her genuine happiness, despite everything she went through.

Beau’s mind wandered to previous conversations. Yasha had recently opened up about her experiences with Obann. Her recounting broke Beau's heart a thousand times. She had suffered so much. In retrospect, she couldn’t believe that Yasha carried on and healed as she did — and so quickly. She couldn’t believe that her lover still had the ability to smile. That torment would have broken anyone. But not Yasha. Her big, cuddly, adorable, unbreakable Yasha.

Beau was so proud of her. So happy for her. So in love with her. It made her—

 _So fucking horny. Fuck. Fuck!_

Beau tightly gripped the mattress. Tonight, her mind wasn’t preoccupied with theories and hidden knowledge waiting to be discovered. Instead, it was filled with memories and fantasies of her lover, who lay less than a foot from her. The images of Yasha’s shivering orgasms were seared into her mind. She could almost hear her moans and gasps. She could feel her fingers digging into her back. She could imagine her legs tightening around her hips and the warmth of her breath as she'd shakily whisper ‘I love you…’ into her ear.

Beau fixated the ceiling and exhaled deeply. _Stupid fucking love! Fuck! Was I always this fucking horny?!_

She looked at Yasha again. Her drool made a large, black stain on her pillow. Beau shook her head in frustration.

_She’s drooling on her pillow! And snoring! How the fuck does that make me excited?! What the fucking fuck, brain?!_

Yasha’s left leg was raised towards her. It tightened her pants around her legs, hugging the shapes of her ass and hips. Her pants were also lowered slightly, revealing the dimples of her lower back and giving a glimpse of her butt cheeks. Beau looked away and instead fixated the ceiling again.

 _Okay, Beau. Deep breaths. Stop looking at her ass._

She unconsciously looked at her butt again. _Hm. What an ass, though… Wait. No! Fuck!_

Beau’s fingers were twitching and digging deeper into the mattress. She wanted to touch herself to relieve her lusty thoughts. Still, she restrained herself. She hated masturbating when Yasha slept next to her. They talked about it before. Yasha loved the thought. She said it made her feel desired. But it made Beau feel perverted and sex-obsessed. She wanted Yasha’s consent, or at very least her awareness. Still, she didn’t dare wake her up for it.

 _Come on. You’re a monk! You’re trained in this! Mind over body, right? Just… Deep breaths._

She took a few deep breaths, and for a second it felt like she'd be able to suppress her urges.

_See? Easy! Just listen to the waves..._

Yasha wiggled upwards as Beau breathed in. The move lowered her pants further and exposed more of her butt cheeks. Beau gave a quick glance. She desperately wanted to reach over and to grab a handful of her perfect ass. She rolled her eyes and bit her hand to avoid moaning in arousal. 

_Come the fuck on! That’s not fair! Stop being so hot! Argh!_

Beau hid Yasha’s butt by gently lifting the bed sheet over it. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. 

_Come on. Deep breaths. Don’t fucking touch yourself when she’s sleeping right next to you._

Yasha flipped over. Her naked chest was now exposed, and part of her breasts hung on her ribcage, emphasizing their fuller shape. Beau tensed her neck to prevent herself from looking. She sneaked a peek again, despite herself. 

_Fuck. Her tits are so fucking perfect._ She felt the urge to fondle her breasts. Her hand raised partway, but she caught herself. She clutched the mattress again and hit her head on the mattress in frustration. 

_No! She’s sleeping! It doesn’t matter if she’s your partner! You need consent!_ _Keep your fucking hands to yourself!_

 _Or wake her up…_ _Why not? She said it was okay to wake her up if I was horny. But is it really? Yeah! Of course it is! Right?!_

Beau looked at Yasha’s face. 

...No. _She’s exhausted. She needs to sleep. Don’t be selfish, Beau. Don’t_ —

“Yasha?”

Yasha’s head twitched. She grumbled, “Hrmph?”

Beau felt stupid and annoyed at herself. “Shit! Sorry! Nothing! Go back to sleep!”

Yasha looked over with a sleepy, confused face. She could see how rigid Beau was through her tense pose and in the way she gripped the mattress. She cuddled up next to her and kissed her neck. Her crotch pressed directly onto Beau’s tense hand. “What’s wrong?”

Beau's eyes widened as she felt her crotch’s warmth envelop her hand. She attempted to speak innocently. “What? Nothing’s wrong! I’m good. I’m great! All good! Great! Good. Okay. Go back to sleep.”

Yasha caught on. She nuzzled her nose on Beau’s ear and slipped her hand under Beau’s tunic. She ran her hand over her chest. “Hrmph. Is it one of your cravings you talked about?”

Beau relaxed, but she still felt annoyed. “No! ...Yes. Ah! I’m sorry. I feel like a fucking idiot. Sorry. I- I’m...”

“Hm?”

Beau exhaled exasperatingly and confessed, “I'm just so fucking horny. I was going to touch myself, but it felt fucked up to do it with you asleep. So I woke you up.” 

Yasha didn’t respond. She just continued to run her hands over her chest and stomach, tracing her muscles and curves.

Beau pressed her thighs together as Yasha cupped her breast and flicked her nipple with her thumb. She slipped her hand in her pants and began masturbating awkwardly. She continued, “But I can do it myself! I didn’t wake you up just to touch me. I shouldn’t have woken you up. It just felt weird to— Gah!”

Yasha lowered Beau’s pants to her knees and began playing with her pubic hair. She spoke in Beau’s ear, “Fingers or tongue?”

Beau stopped pleasuring herself in shock. Her heart pounded in her chest. “What?”

Yasha removed Beau’s hand and replaced it with hers. She spread Beau’s legs and ran her fingers over her buttcheeks and her pussy. “Do you want me to use my fingers or my tongue?”

Beau smiled and exhaled in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Yasha made slow, delicate strokes across Beau’s pussy. She chuckled sleepily. “Sure. Hrmph. My poor Beau. So horny. Hm.”

Beau laughed and lifted her leg over Yasha’s hips. She scooted over to give her better access. “Gah! I know. It’s fucking annoying sometimes.”

Yasha snuggled closer and kissed Beau’s neck. She lay her heavy arm on her chest, pressing down on her stomach and breasts. “So?”

Beau clutched Yasha’s arm and pressed. She laughed guiltily. “Ah! I don’t know! I feel so bad!”

“Aw. S’okay. Don’t do a ‘Yasha’. Don’t overthink this.” She lowered her hand and grazed Beau’s pussy again. She kissed her cheek sweetly. “Fingers, or tongue?”

Beau laughed in relief. “Uh— Tongue?”

Yasha lazily removed Beau’s pants and lay on her back. She invited Beau to sit on her hips with a pat. Beau mounted her with an appreciative smile. Yasha opened her arms wide and said, “C’mere. Gimme a kiss.”

Beau lowered herself and exchanged slow, tender kisses with her sleepy lover. She ran her fingers through Yasha’s hair and under the nape of her neck. Yasha ran her hands from Beau’s shoulders to her lower back, eventually grabbing her ass and pushing her upwards into a tighter hug. Beau began humping her in excitement. She loved when Yasha showed interest in her butt; she had always been self-conscious of it. Yasha always managed to make her feel beautiful and desired, even when she was exhausted. 

Yasha chuckled softly in between simple kisses. She whispered, “Do you mind sitting on my face? My neck is a bit sore.”

“Sure thing." Beau gave her a tight hug, silently thanking her. She raised herself in a sitting position and waddled her hips towards her face.Yasha added another pillow under her head and repositioned herself in a more comfortable position. She smiled and pushed Beau’s hips and crotch towards her. 

She inhaled deeply and smiled again. “Hm. My favorite midnight snack.”

Beau laughed loudly and slapped the wall behind their bed. “You’re such a fucking idiot!”

Yasha tenderly kissed Beau’s pussy. “M’yeah. You love it.”

The kiss hit Beau with a subtle and pleasant pulse of warmth. She combed Yasha’s hair with her free hand. “Yeah...”

Yasha smiled drowsily and gave a few long licks that partly inserted themselves into her pussy. She then gave another small kiss on her clitoris. “Hm. How long d’you wait before waking me up?”

Beau pumped her hips, gently grinding her pussy into Yasha’s mouth and chin. “Ah— I don’t know. Half an hour? An hour?”

Yasha inserted her tongue inside her and used her nose to press on her clitoris. She wiggled her tongue up and down, reaching deeply inside and pressing upwards. She then took out her tongue and flicked it on her labia. She kissed her pussy again. “That's so sad! I could have been eating you out all this time.”

Beau laughed between heavier breaths. She gripped Yasha’s hair and ground her pussy more firmly onto Yasha’s face. “I felt bad. You looked so tired before.”

Yasha stuck out her tongue and let Beau grind her clitoris on it. She pressed onto Beau’s butt with her hands to add pressure. She let out an empathetic moan as Beau’s pleasure became more apparent. Beau stopped grinding and released her mouth to allow for a reply. Yasha floated the tip of her tongue on her labia, and said, “That’s stupid. I told you you could wake me up whenever.”

Beau laughed again and said, “I know. I just— Ah! Fuck, that feels good. I just don’t want to pressure you. Ever.”

Yasha opened her eyes. She spanked her ass and gave a firm, hard lick on her pussy. “Do I look pressured?”

Beau gasped and looked into her sleepy gaze. “No. You do look tired, though.”

“Hm.” Yasha continued stimulating her for a few minutes, alternating between different parts of her pussy to accumulate pleasure and arousal. Once she felt Beau was close, she widened her tongue and pressed it on Beau’s clitoris. She gave taps on Beau’s butt and pushed her hips upward, indicating that she wanted Beau to grind her tongue.

Beau grasped Yasha’s head in her hands and began grinding her pussy on Yasha’s tongue. She accelerated the pace and pushed her pussy into Yasha’s face, messily spreading it across her nose, tongue, lips, and chin. She ground her face with gasps and moans as she whispered Yasha's name. She closed her eyes and tensed with a weak laugh. Her legs released, laying her butt on Yasha’s chest. She shivered and panted as she let the orgasm wash away her built up arousal. “Ah— Thanks. That felt really good.”

Yasha licked her lips and smiled sleepily. “No problem. Glad to help. You okay to sleep now?”

Beau assessed her feelings and found that Yasha provided the relief she so desperately needed. “Yeah. How about you, though? I could go for a ‘midnight snack’, too.”

Yasha shrugged and tested her pussy with her fingers. There was only a hint of wetness. She shook her head and said, “Hm. I’d like to, but my body's not cooperating. Too tired.”

"Aw. Hugs, then?”

Yasha nodded happily. “Always schnuggles.”

Beau lowered herself and cuddled on Yasha’s torso. She sighed sleepily. She was barely able to keep her eyelids open. “Hm. Love you.”

Yasha raised the bed sheet over their bodies and snuggled her head further in her pillows. “Love you more.”

She put her hands on Beau’s thighs, pressed gently, and went back to sleep. Soon, she was snoring into Beau’s ears. Beau melted into Yasha’s embrace, finally relieved. She relaxed and eventually fell asleep on Yasha’s chest. 

  
  



End file.
